A New Perspective
by xxXAngel of InsanityXxx
Summary: With a Kendall's aunt dead, the boys have to take care of her adopted daughter Shadow. They can't help but repell her, but as she shows them things they never thought of before, they find a new perspective on life, and a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

Kendall and the gang had just woken up to the sounds of sobbing. The sound snapped them out of their sleepy state.

"Mom? What's wrong?" asked Kendall asked Mama Knight when they found her crying on the kitchen counter.

"A-Aunt L-Lisa," she managed to sob, "She died!" An avalanche of sobs tumbled from her.

The boy's eyes widened at the news. They all knew her from the many times they visited her over the holidays when all the families came together for the holidays.

"Shadow will be staying with us," She announced after her heartbreaking sobs turned into small soft weeps.

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed, "Why can't she stay with anyone else!" Kendall added.

Throwing them a sharp look, she sniffed. "She doesn't have any other family other then us and I offered."

Though they knew better to argue, they all groaned.

Kendall POV

It wasn't that we didn't like her, it's just that she was so weird!

Flashback

They 12 year old Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James ran into the house and hugged a red haired lady with small glasses perched on the edge of her small nose.

She smiled and went to go greet Mama Knight.

They smiled and made small talk while the boys looked to see how the house had changed.

Suddenly they spotted a small girl in the corner with a hat on and long black hair falling out of it. She looked to be around their age and she had on jeans and a black t-shirt one size too large for her.

"Who're you?" Carlos asked the girl.

Aunt Lisa came over and smiled. "This is Shadow, my adopted daughter and your cousin Kendall! Say hello dear."

The girl looked up slightly and they saw she had black glasses that stood out on her creamy white skin. Her lips were full and pink. "Hi," she whispered. She had been reading a book and looked back down after her small greeting.

The adults went into the kitchen and left the boys to play.

One by one introduced themselves.

"My name is Carlos! What are you reading?"

"I'm Logan, I've read that before, it's good."

"I'm Kendall, your cousin."

"I'm the pretty one, James."

That got him smacked four times. They turned to see Shadow's reaction. She had looked at them and showed Carlos the cover of her book. She stood and was revealed to be the same height as Carlos. Turning to Logan she said, "Yeah, it is."

Her voice was small, but it held a power. It was smooth and soothing and low, not a high shrilly one like most girls had.

Kendall and James were annoyed she hadn't said anything to them so they went to go see what the adults were saying and took Carlos and Logan with them.

They turned to see if she was miffed they left her, but she had continued with her book.

They sniffed and pressed their ears to the door.

"Lisa, why did you adopt her? She's 12! You could have gotten someone younger."

"Dear, you don't understand, she's no trouble at all, but I wonder about her."

"What is it?"

"I found her about a month ago. She had on that black hat and a backpack. Her clothes were dirty and she kept looking around like being weary of something.

She was so scared! I had to do it!"

"Who knows what she was involved in!"

"She's a smart girl honey, highest in class in fact! I doubt that she would be involved in something like that. She actually has amnesia. She can't remember anything othe than a man knocking her out and she woke up in an alley."

"I'm still skeptical, Lisa."

Thinking the conversation had gone on long enough, Lisa left the kitchen ignoring the boys.

Flashback end

"I'm going to her funeral. I'll be gone for a week. I'm taking Katie and Shadow will be at the airport so you'll take her here after I leave. You know the rules while I'm gone."

Why!


	2. Chapter 2

James POV

As we drove Mama Knight to the airport, we had to comfort her as she stifled her sobs. It was so sad, I almost felt like crying.

We reached the airport and dropped the sobbing women off. At first I was worried about her as she walked in but I forgot it as soon as she pushed some flirty dude out of her way.

We walked in side looking for Shadow. "Um, hey guys."

We turned around and saw a girl around Carlos's height.

She had a black cap with all her hair tucked in it. If it wasn't for the rack on her chest, we would have thought she was a guy.

She had huge black glasses peeking out from the cap, a black T and jeans. I noticed a black watch on her wrist. She only had a shoulder bag and a small suitcase.

"Shadow?" The other guys cried out in surprise.

Wow, I didn't see that coming. Not really interested in the girl that ignored me 4 years ago, I combed my luscious hair.

Logan POV

She hadn't really changed all that much other than the fact she had gotten taller and her breasts (blush) had gotten bigger. (A lot bigger) I couldn't really tell if her face had changed because I never really saw it since she always hid behind her cap.

Not really in the mood for greetings, we hustled to the car, her trailing behind us with the luggage nobody had offered to help her with. She didn't have much with her anyway.

I popped the trunk open and watched her toss her stuff into it and slipped into the driver's seat as she got into the passenger side.

As the others had huddled in the back, I rolled my eyes. They never really liked her.

As we drove along the road with the radio off, the silence slowly drove me crazy. I glanced over at Shadow. She was staring out the window with her right hand propping up her head. A few black strands of her hair fell out of her cap.

I looked in the back through the rearview mirror and saw they were all asleep, leaning on each other so it was only me and Shadow awake in the car.

Can you saw awkward? I felt like I had to say something but I didn't know what to do. The words dried in my throat. I reached for my drink that we picked up on the way to the airport.

I sipped some and couldn't help but glance nervously back at Shadow. She was facing front, but her head was tilted down, covering face. Why did she always hide it? And what was it with those big glasses?

It was like she was trying to be avoided. I placed my drink in the sup holder and looked at the signs on the highway. I silently sighed. It would take another hour and a half to get home.

I wonder if she felt as awkward as I did right now. I noticed how dry her lips were as I took another quick glance. As if reading my mind, she quickly wetted them with her tongue.

It wasn't anything really, just a quick lick, but it was enough to get my heart trying to tear its way out of my chest.

Why wasn't the airport any closer to the Palm Woods!

Carlos POV

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as we pulled up to the Palm Woods. I watched Shadow pull her bags out of the truck and skipped to the elevator.

It was kind of crowded but we all somehow managed to stay away from her.

We led her to the apartment. Since nobody else volunteered, I led her to her room.

"Thanks," she said quietly as she stepped inside. It was pretty basic. There was only a bed, dresser and closet. At least she didn't have to share with anyone.

I went into the kitchen to give her time to settle in. In there, the guys were talking about her.

Logan ranted on about the car ride home.

"I can't believe you guys fell asleep! Do you know how much torture it was? She didn't go to sleep at all!"

"Relax Logie, its over now. She's settling in her room."

The guys finally noticed I was there and said hi. Suddenly Kendall's phone rang.

"It's Gustavo. He needs us to go to a session today."

We all groaned. What were we going to do about Shadow?

"Maybe we could take her with us?" Logan suggested.

Not really knowing what else to do, we agreed. We all walked over to her room and found it closed.

I knocked, ignoring the protests from the others. She opened it and turned her head down as she softly said, "yeah?"

Her voice held the same power it did all those years ago.

"You wanna come to rehearsal with us?" I asked cheerfully as anyone expected me to.

"You don't have to take me if you don't want to. I'll be fine on my own."

With that, she closed the door lightly. Well, that went well


	3. Chapter 3

James POV

What's wrong with her? What did we do?

"Do you think she heard us?" Carlos asked.

"It's a possibility." I groaned. Now she was being all upset because we made some minor comments about her weird personality?

That was just plain rude. I mean it's the truth! I knocked on the door again and glared at her as she just looked at the ground.

"What is up with you! We offer to do something nice and you refuse just because we made some slightly rude comments about you? You know its true!" I ranted

There was a slight pause when the others smacked me but I was too mad to care.

"Its not that its just that, you know, _my mom is dead, _and you guys sounded like you didn't really want me there so I just thought you were doing it to be nice. I didn't want to be a burden. I didn't mean to be insulting," she said in that small voice while never looking up once.

Wow. I feel like a jerk now. The others glared at me so I mumbled out some lame apology.

"Well your still coming," Kendall said as we looked up in surprise. He grabbed her wrist and led her out. The walk to the studio was 10 awkward minutes of agonizing

silence as Kendall dragged Shadow all the way there.

Not once did she look up. Forget that, never in her life! I mean, all the times we saw her, we didn't even know what she looked like! Later, I regretted mentioning this to the other guys.

Logan POV

As we walked inside, I noticed Shadow still had her shoulder bag on.

"DOGS! YOUR LATE AN- who is _that?"_ Gustavo asked when we came through the door, pointing at the girl still attached to Kendall's hand.

Releasing her Kendall, explained who said girl was and asked if she could stay.

"Can she sing, dance or act?" He asked impatiently.

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

Now he looked kind of ticked off. "You, Shadow girl, take off the hat and giant nerdy glasses!" he shouted.

Instead of making a smart-ass comment like Kendall or James, she shrugged and said, "Umm, I think I'll just go."

"Oh no you don't," Kendall said, "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

I didn't know for sure, but it seemed like he was eager to see what she looked like. We all were. She shrugged again and was about to take off her hat when she suddenly bolted for the door and yelled, "I'll see you guys later!"

We wanted to go after her gut the fat devil made us stay and practice for an extra 3 hours since we were late.

Carlos POV

We stumbled into the apartment hungry and tired. We had forgotten Mama Knight wasn't there anymore and we had nothing to eat and I was about to cry until I heard Kendall yell "Pizza!"

It was true, there was a large pizza on the counter with one slice taken out of it.

Seeing a note next to it, I picked it up and read it while I was chewing on a slice of the blessed pizza.

"Sorry I bailed on you. I have mental issues about my hat. It's even worse than Carlos and his helmet." Shadow's name was printed on the bottom.

We all cracked up at the mental part and I shouted "Hey" at the part about my helmet.

"I wonder is she's here." Kendall said between chews. He called out her name but got no reply. We went to her room to find her door slightly ajar.

Peeking inside, the room was pretty much the same except that the luggage had been put away and there were two posters pasted on the white wall.

One of them had a bunch of random sayings on them going from deep "Don't walk behind me because I might not lead, don't walk in front of me because I might not follow, just walk beside me and be my friend" to just plain weird, "My imaginary friends think you have issues".

The other one was red with cool designs in black on it with her name on the middle where the designs on the poster were not.

"Where is she?" Logan asked with worry in his tone.

Kendall whipped out his phone and dialed her number that his mom had given to him when we drove her to the airport. After a few seconds, she must have answered because the next words that came out of Kendall's mouth were "What does your face look like?"

He looked panic and we could here a small voice coming out of the phone saying, "I think you have mental issues." Logan took the phone from him and put it on speakerphone. "He means, where are you?"

"In the park."

"When are you coming back?"

"When you guys are all asleep."

"How will you know when we are?"

"My Santa instincts."

That girl does have mental issues.

Well there is my chapter. Come on people, review! The alerts and stuff are nice but its kind of making me sad that no one wants to review.

I'm dressing up as a scary ass clown for Halloween! YAY !


	4. Chapter 4

The God of Fanfiction POV

Logan and the boys stared at the phone as Shadow hung up.

"I have to know what her face looks like," announced James, "It's killing me."

They all agreed and devised a plan to tackle her when she walked through the door.

They watched movies to pass the time but it was soon 11 and she still had not come back. Logan, always the worrywart, started listing all the things that could have happened to her, and of course Carlos, being the naïve one, went along with them an soon it somehow turned into a game to see who could make the worst scenario.

"Well she could have been kidnapped my unicorns in the mafia an-"

"SHUT UP!" Kendall and James yelled as Carlos was trying to outdo Logan's space monkey theory.

"I need some fresh air," Kendall said as he went to go look out the balcony.

His eyes widened. "She's down by the pool!"

They all realized what he said and rushed down, but by the time they reached the pool in a rush, she was gone.

"Hey!"

They looked up to see a familiar black cap calling to them from the balcony. She had snuck up when they had ran down. Groaning, they all ran back up only to find that she had locked herself in her room.

"Open up!" they all shouted when they reached her room. "When you guys stop trying to snatch my hat!" she called back, "Actually, go to sleep, you guys need to get up tomorrow anyway."

"Nu-uh! We don't have anything to do so we can wait all night!" James called back.

"Fine. Good night." With that they could hear the rustling of her clothes as she dressed for bed. The boys realized it would be kind of uncomfortable to plan a watch in there boy band pants and t-shirts so they all changed and gathered pillows and blankets.

In about an hour, they soon forgot their mission and had turned the stakeout into a mini-slumber party. They played truth or dare, chicken, and arm-wrestled.

Soon they all fell asleep, all of them sprawled on top of each other and snoring loud and proud.

Shadow POV

Dream sequence

"Come back, come back_!_" a voice called into the cold, inky black darkness. "You can't hide forever."

"It's not nice to interrupt someone's dreams Nightmare."

A laugh echoed as a fog seeped into the black, solidifying into a young man with cat like icy blue eyes and white hair.

"Midnight, have you ever known me to be nice?" the man who seemed to be called Nightmare said as he turned to see Shadow, "Oh wait, you go by Shadow now don't you? It's fitting, seeing that it is all you are of your past."

"You know our names are symbols of what we are, although yours never suited you."

Nightmare laughed again, although this one was sad. He walked up to her and grasped her hand. "I was never able to scare you, the strong one, the important one. The stealer of gifts, the one WHO LEFT US ALONE!" he screamed as he fell on his knees and gripped his head.

Shadow put her hand on his shivering head and sighed. "I never left you Nightmare, I just thought you guys were old enough to take care of yourselves. I couldn't take care of you guys forever."

"I know, I know, but I j-just needed someone to blame, blame for the pain in my chest. It hurts, Midnight, it hurts so bad."

He slowly took her hand and put it to his chest. His sad green eyes bore into her glass covered ones. He took off her glasses and revealed a pair of silver eyes that were slowly changing from onyx to indigo.

"Calm. Confused. Sad." Nightmare whispered.

"You were always the only one who knew all the colors."

"You know, they sent a few people after you. Of course, they're probably nothing for you," he said looking down, "They sent out Whisper and Traveler."

"Why is that important?"

He looked up in surprise. "You never knew? Well, you will soon."

Dream Sequence End

I awoke wondering what Nightmare meant by that. I should probably explain.

I am from a school where kids like me, people with special powers we call gifts are sent to learn how to control them. All the students there give themselves their own names to classify them.

Nightmare is that boys name because of his ability to travel to and control dreams. My name, Midnight, is just something my friends came up with for me. My ability however, has nothing to do with it.

I have the power to take the gifts, manipulate the rules of them, and take them away from people.

A few of my friends and I discovered that the adults who ran the school were planning to use us as military weapons so we planned to free the kids. The secret war went on for years. After I thought my work was done, I left thinking they could fend for themselves.

I know they can. They are stronger than they think they are.

Omniscient POV

Not wanting to go back to sleep, Shadow glanced at a clock. It was 5:00 am.

She opened the door to find the boys snoring on top of each other. Not thinking they were going to wake up. She changed into a black t-shirt with a silver pair of wings on the back, jeans, black sneakers, a wristwatch, and slipped on her shoulder bag.

She never left without it because it contained her lucky knife. It had a sheath and a silver dragon etched onto it. It also had a sketch-pad with a few pencils and her i-pod and a special black book.

Not bothering to put on her fake glasses and cap, she strolled put into the park and decided to go grab some coffee.

BACK TO THE BOYS

They all woke up groaning, sore from laying on the floor night, long. Seeing the clock from Shadow's room Logan whined, "It's 5:30!" This earned another groan from the others. Not really wanting to go back to sleep, they got dressed and sat in the kitchen.

Not really knowing what to do, they decided a cup of coffee would be good for their morning fog.

COFFEE SHOP

The boys strolled in and looked around to see if anyone else was in there. "Woah hottie over in the corner booth!" James announced excitedly.

The rest of the boys spotted her and struggled to get to her first. She was into a book and sipping her coffee and didn't seem to notice them until all four of them slid uncomfortably across from her. She looked up at them and her eyes in surprise.

Up close, she was even prettier. She had deep silver almond shaped eyes with a small mole under her left eye and long lashes. Her skin was smooth, creamy and clear. Her face was beautiful and exotic. Her bangs slightly hung over her right eye, giving her a mysterious look. Her hair was a shiny black with a slight silvery shimmer that was straight and went down to her slim waist.

Her attire was simple consisting of a T-shirt and jeans. "We're in a band!" Carlos said quickly and happily which was comical considering he was being crushed between James and Logan.

"Um, hi," the girl said clearly trying to stifle her giggles. Her voice was laced with amusement and was high pitched because of her restrained giggles.

"You probably know our band, Big Time Rush," James said confidently trying to do a hair flip but hitting his head against Carlos's helmet. "Ouch."

The girl's giggles were now just threatening to spill out over her plump lips. The boys found this incredibly cute. She soon managed to force them down her throat and said, "Yeah, I think I've listened to a few of your songs." She gave them a quick smile that sent shivers down their spines.

"Hey Kendall, don't you have a date with Jo today?" James said to Kendall, clearly trying to ruin his chances with the girl. Kendall, of course, had forgotten about Jo until that moment and his eyes widened.

"The picnic!" he cried, rushing out the door. "Wow, I didn't really think he had a date," James said, clearly surprised.

The other two boys agreed, confused. They had forgotten about the girl and started making fun of Kendall for forgetting his date. The girl just sipped her coffee and went back to reading her book not really paying attention.

After a few minutes, the boys realized that the girl was still there and once again tried to flirt with her. "You know, I'm pretty smart at school. Maybe I could tutor you sometime," Logan said trying to be smooth and flashed her a cute crooked grin.

"No thanks, I'm pretty good at it myself," she said throwing back a smirk that made their knees weak.

They all chuckled nervously at the girl who managed to avoid all their flirtations, make them weak, and still be cute without even trying.

Realizing something James asked, "What's your name?"

After hesitating a bit, she replied, "Well, all my friends call me Midnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow POV

I was kind of getting sick of pretending to be cute flirt. I felt like throwing up all those giggles I was pretending to hold back. This was all making me sick to my stomach.

I turned to pick up my shoulder bag and was about until Logan, the ever observant one, "Hey, Shadow has that same bag!"

This got a conversation going on about me so I took the time to slip out the door. The last thing I heard before I slipped out the door was, "Where did Midnight go?"

Not wanting to risk it any further. I ran back to the apartment and tried to put on my cap and glasses as fast as I could. Suddenly I heard the door open and Kendall saying, "I can't believe she got called to the movie again."

I tried to hurry up put my stuff on but I dropped my bag in the process making a loud thump on the floor. "Shadow? Are you okay?" Kendall called out, not really sounding worried.

"Um yeah, I just, um, kinda- ya know what? Nevermind."

I left the bag laying there and tried to quickly put on my cap before Kendall reached my room. I heard the footsteps coming and I panicked. I slipped on my glasses and quickly tied my hair and stuffed it under the cap.

Messy, but it would have to do. "Are you sure you're okay?" he said, poking his head through the door with a cocky grin on his face, the kind that said, "Are you doing something bad?"

I sighed and picked up my bag making sure to avoid his face. "Yes I'm fine."

"Where were you this morning?" he asked. Deciding to have a little fun, I said, "Going to the park and setting little children on fire."

Catching the horrified expression on his face, I turned around and made a disgusted sound. "I was joking. I can't believe you even thought I was a little serious."

"Sorry. It was just that, I don't really know what to make of you." He sounded ashamed. "Whatever," I replied, "Even if I did do that, it's not like I would've told you. I'm not that stupid."

He laughed. It was more of a nervous chuckle. I was surprised when he put his hand on my shoulder but realized what was happening when I sensed something reaching for my hat. I back kicked his nuts and ran out of the room. The door opened to reveal Logan, Carlos and James. "SHADOW!" I heard from my room.

Aw crap.

Kendall stumbled into the living room cupping his crotch in his hands wincing. "Aw come on just let us see what you look like!" he said looking quite pitiful in his position.

I couldn't help it. I did what anybody would do. I laughed my ass off. I glanced up. Kendall looked pissed, and the other three confused. Suddenly, I heard a growl come from Kendall. Oh, he was trying to scare me now? Come on, that was weak.

I growled back baring my teeth a little but lowering my head. They all jumped backed and squeaked. Okay now that was hilarious.

"This is a job for Bandana Man!" James cried out as he ripped out his outfit to reveal his costume. That made me laugh so hard, I started to cry. The others just stared at him weirdly as I snuck into the hallway leading to the rooms. "Hey!" I heard them cry behind me. Shit!

I just ran into the first room on my left. It was one of the boy's shared rooms. One side was filled with combs and hairspray and the other side was nice simple and neat. I assumed it belonged to Logan and James. This was confirmed when I heard their complaints through the door.

I chuckled and looked around for blackmail. Hey, you never know. Ah hah!

I found a little black book in the drawer of James's vanity mirror. I thought those were for girls. I sighed. Maybe he was gay. Not that I'm judging, I mean, I'm bi.

I looked inside and saw that is was Logan's. "Huh, neat hiding place Logan!" I called out.

"What did she mean by that?" he cried out panicking. I chuckled and read a few pages. It was mostly about the crazy schemes they had pulled and how he also thought that James was a little gay also. I laughed at that. "Why is she laughing?" Logan sounded distraught. I decided to be mean and laugh a little harder.

I heard his panicky cries through the door. I flipped through a few more pages, discovering he only reported the "fun" stuff. I read about how this girl named Camille had this major crush on him but got over it when she went out with this guy from a movie she was doing. He felt relieved to get her off his back.

It was cute, but not very interesting. I looked through their closet and found what they planned to be for Halloween. Logan, of course, a doctor, and James, a swimsuit model. I rolled my eyes. How predictable. Hearing the pounding against the door stop, I used one of my many gifts and peered through the door.

They were listening with their ears pressed against the door listening for movement. I sat down on the floor, contemplating on what to do. Suddenly, I heard whispering.

"You think she has a diary?" Carlos asked. I could practically feel the smirks forming on their faces. I heard them run towards my room, eager to discover some juicy secret about me.

The closest thing I had to a diary was the little black book. In it was just a profile of everyone who went to the special school. The book had a little gift on it so that it never ran out of pages. It was pretty useful since there were a lot of kids at the school. One of my friends, Caster, a girl who could make objects have little quirks like that. She could only make them do 2 things though.

The other thing the book could do was send me messages if anyone wrote me a note and signed my name at the bottom. The messages were usually sent to me by my friends, who wrote in code so only I could understand them. It was one of my most precious items. The other things Caster gifted were my knife and dragon charm that hung around my neck.

They were both meant to protect me. The knife was able to cut anything no matter how strong, and the charm was able to let me contact who ever I wanted if I just pictured them in my mind. The others also had little trinkets just like these.

Remembering them made me remember Nightmare's warning about Whisper and Traveler, who were always fighting about something.

Traveler was able to travel to everything and I mean everything from space and time to books and pictures. Even through your mind, but he could only do this if he was hungry.

Whisper was a girl who spoke quietly and could make people so what she wanted if she just said what she wanted them to do. The catch was, her commands had to rhyme. Some of the gifts had odd little quirks, most of which I could change with my gift.

"What kind of diary is this?" James asked, holding up the black book and standing in the doorway on top of the door that was broken down. I saw Carlos waving with pits of splintered wood on this head. Of course.


	6. Chapter 6

James POV

I stood there smirking at her as I held her "diary" in my hands. Logan and Kendall joined Carlos and I in the doorway to gauge her reaction. All she did was stare at the pages of Logan's journal. "Hey!" he said as he snatched it from her hands. All she did was just sit there at the foot of his bed looking at the floor.

I would give anything to see her face. It was all just kind of awkward with all of us staring at her like this. "So what's with the diary? It's all full of character profiles and messages in code," Logan asked, looking like he was trying to distract her from the pages she had read from the book he hid behind his back.

"It's not a diary," was all she said getting up from the floor, plucking the diary from my fingers, and heading to her room avoiding out eyes, leaving all of us staring at her in shock. "Hey!" we cried as we followed her to her room. We looked inside and saw her flipping through the pages of the diary. She turned to the last page and she gasped slightly.

Suddenly, she snapped the book shut, tossed onto her bed and ran past us and left the apartment.

Shadow POV

_Midnight, it's me Nightmare. They caught me. I'm being held at the first hideout we had. The one they managed to infiltrate. Come help me. Please._

_Midnight._

I ran out as fast as I could. I knew it had to be him. All the different members of the resistance had their own version of the code. The one the message was written in was Nightmare's version. I had to go get him. The hideout was in the basement of an old house near the school. I use Traveler's gift to get myself there. The basement had become a maze due to the renovation we did on it.

I sensed the motion sensors I made myself into a mist to find him. Though I had done it many times before, it felt so new every time. I would feel as if a wind was blowing me away but then I would feel as if I was swimming and then I was suddenly swimming freely through the air as I glided my silvery body through the sensors and looked around the hideout. I knew this place better than anyone, and I knew that the only place they could hold him was the hostage room.

It was the only place without escape tunnels somewhere in the room. Luckily, it was also the only place where you couldn't see inside unless you were there. It was made for absolute privacy. I glided under the door and saw him in the corner shivering.

I materialized and lightly tapped his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes widened. He took something from behind him and pulled out a piece of tissue and a pen. The message I had received was written on it. He smiled and whispered, "You got my message." He looked in awe, like a small child who had just seen magic for the fist time. He looked tired and hungry and sad.

He suddenly passed out into my arms and I hugged him, raising my body temperature a bit so I could warm his weak body. I then transported us to my room at the Palmwoods after I checked to see if the boys were there. I laid him on my bed and let him sleep. His soft breathing was comforting to hear.

As he laid there in deep sleep, I wondered how they found out Nightmare was apart of the resistance. I searched his mind for answers my placing my hand on top of his head and concentrating.

After I found out, I was not happy. He had slipped into one of the teacher's dreams to collect information and succeeded, but couldn't silence the teacher before he had reported what Nightmare had done.

How could he be so reckless? It wasn't like him. Deep in thought, I was surprised when he had woken up and grabbed my hand. He looked into my eyes and saw the anger. "I was tired of getting no results from our attacks. Something had to be done."

As if that could be an excuse for anything.

I glared and told him, "Go back to the school. Hide in the bases. Keep infiltrating. Don't mess up, and the next time you do, don't send for me."

He looked shocked at my harsh words, but before he could say anything, I sent him to the most current base hidden at the school and stared at the spot that had been occupied by my best friend just a moment ago. Tired, I fell asleep.

Dream sequence

Nightmare was already there, waiting for me. Before I could apologize, he hugged me. Nothing was said but we could feel the tense atmosphere disappear at the unspoken apology. He understood his recklessness.

"You know, since your hiding and they already know your apart of the resistance, you can do anything to them now without them trying to hide your identity."

My useless comment made him smile. After that, I remember him mentioning something about lollipops before I woke up.

Dream Sequence end.

I awoke to a pounding at my door. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and answered the door without thinking. "Midnight!" the boys cried out in surprise the moment I realized I had forgotten to put on my hat and glasses.

That was fun to write. Thank you for your kindess in reading this story. I will be ending it now.

JUST KIDDING :P Anyone got any requests for the story?


	7. Chapter 7

Logan POV

The door opened to reveal a sleepy, yawning… Midnight? Why was she here? Wait, she was wearing the same clothes as Shadow. Wait.. "MIDNIGHT IS SHADOW!" I cried out in surprise. Shadow/Midnight's eyes slightly widened, then she squinted. She walked back to her dresser and slipped on her glasses. "Oh, hey guys," she said all casual.

We all just stared. She snapped her fingers in front of our faces before we reacted. "Your Midnight?" James asked, his voice pitching a little higher than usual. "Huh? Oh yeah that was me. Man all that giggling was horrible," she said shaking her head at the memory.

"How come you weren't wearing your glasses or hat?" Kendall demanded. She gave him a little weird look before replying, "I didn't feel like it, so I put on my contacts."

"If you look so cute, why cover up your face all the time?" James asked as if it was horrible to cover up your beauty.

"…. Cause, I feel like it," she said, obviously incapable of giving a better answer. "You have a secret!" I sad as I narrowed my eyes at her, hoping to get her to admit something. "Yeah, I do. Don't we all?" she said, looking at me like I was an idiot. "Well…" I trailed off not really knowing how to respond to that.

All of a sudden, a guy and girl just appeared in her room and looked around surprised until the saw Shadow.

"Midnight!" they both cried as they tackled her to the ground. "Um, hey guy," she said looking at them before looking back at us with a look that said "Shit". Hey, her eyes were yellow now.

Shadow POV

Crap. Whisper and Traveler couldn't have chosen a worse time to pop in. "I told you I found her!" Traveler said triumphantly to Whisperer who stuck her tongue at him while hugging my waist tighter. "What's with those glasses?" Whisper mumbled quietly, plucking them off my face. I didn't answer while I plucked them off me and got up.

"Let me see!" Traveler said while trying to grab them from her, which just snowballed into them wrestling over my glasses. Whisper was a rather small girl, about 2 inches smaller than me with curious blue eyes and platinum blonde hair while Traveler was about my height with messy black hair that girls found cute, and bright green eyes.

Despite this, Whisper was obviously winning. I was enjoying the fight so much, I had forgotten about the boys until Logan silently called out my name and I looked to see all of them vehemently gesturing for me to come to them. I slowly walked around the little wrestling match and slipped out the door and was dragged to James's and Logan's room.

When they let go I spun around and plopped myself into a sitting position onto Logan's bed and waited for the interrogation to begin. "Who are they and how did they just appear in your room like that?" Logan asked with a look that said "I'm smart so I need to know how they did that". I rolled my eyes. 'Smart people. They just got to know how every damn thing works.

"They're names are Whisper and Traveler. Traveler can transport himself anywhere." I said, already knowing that didn't really answer his question.

"I mean, how do you know them?"

"They went to my school."

"What kind of school?

"A special one."

"Explain."

"There is a school. It's for kids with special powers. They're secretly training for us to be used as weapons so we're rebelling. I left when I was 12. They sent those two to come find me. They were part of the resistance but they didn't know that I left on purpose. I think the faculty tricked them into thinking I was kidnapped. I'm insulted they would think I was so weak to be kidnapped," I said, at the last part scoffing and standing up.

"Wait!" Logan said, trying to grab my arm but I whispered, "Put your hand down."

His arm suddenly was drawn to his side. I had used a modified Whisper. Thanks to my ability to manipulate the gifts, I could bend the rules and I had no need to make the commands rhyme.

I left the room to see that the fight had stopped and they were now in the living room watching iCarly. It as the episode where the two girls fell for the same guy. "Hey, that guy looks like you James," Carlos pointed out as he gestured to the guy the girls were fighting over.

I looked at the TV to see that it was true. I laughed, alerting the two teens of my presence.

Traveler got up first and went up to me and looked me in the eye. "Are these the guys that kidnapped you?" he said, glaring at them. "What? Hell no, you think I couldn't take them?" I said, insulted, gesturing to them, which was met with protests, "Travy, I left on purpose. You guys were tricked." He looked hurt and confused.

"I can't believe it. They were using us to find you." He quickly recovered and looked at me again and kissed me on the lips quickly.

Can you say WTF?

Logan POV

All our jaws dropped when Traveler did that. Suddenly Whisper jumped up in protest. She pushed him out of the way and kissed Shadow also, causing James's to faint. She pulled away and blushed. Shadow, however had no reaction. "So this is what Nightmare meant," she mumbled.

"We love you," they both declared grabbing her hands. Shadow looked at them in surprise. "Um…. You know I have no idea what to do in this situation," She said, looking uncomfortable in her current position. "You know, tell us your answer when we meet again. We have to go beat up Mr. Gandor for telling us you were kidnapped," Whisper said as they stepped back and Traveler whisked them out of there.

"I have know idea what just happened," Shadow said, "Oh, and Aunt Knight is back." She looked at the door and in a few seconds, Mama Knight came through the door with Katie. "Hey guys. Who's the girl and where is Shadow?" Katie asked as she set down her stuff.


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall POV

Mom was back! I grinned and pulled her into a hug. "That girl is Shadow," James told Katie as her sleepy eyes widened in surprise. Everyone looked over at Shadow to see she was on the couch watching iCarly. "Hi Aunty Knight! Hey Katie!" she said smiling as she hugged them.

"Wow, your actually pretty," Katie said, dumbfounded. "Katie!" Mom said in a scolding tone. Shadow just told her to relax and laughed. It was a rather pretty laugh. "Kendall, why don't you guys go take Katie trick or treating this year?" Mom asked with pleading eyes. "Mom! I told you, I don't want to go!" Katie said stubbornly.

"Why don't we take you to the party we were going to sing at tonight?" I asked her, hoping to stop the oncoming fight. She looked at Mom with puppy eyes until she gave in. "Speaking of singing, we got to get to rehearsal!" James said looking at his watch. "Wanna come Shadow?" Logan asked her. She looked surprised and shrugged. "Sure," was all she said.

Carlos, who was the closest to her, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out before she could grab her cap.

Carlos POV

Soon I let go her hand and we were all running into the studio with a second to spare. "C'mon! GET INTO THE BOOTH AND START RECORDING!" Gustavo yelled, not bothering with greetings. Shadow just stood next to Kelly while we sang. From inside the booth, we could see them introducing themselves to each other while Gustavo didn't even notice she was there.

As the song ended, we stepped out to tell Gustavo Shadow was there, but he was already one step ahead of us. "WHO ARE YOU?" he said in his naturally screaming voice. Kelly took the liberty of telling him but he didn't remember her from the last time. "Can you sing?" he asked. "Um…" she said but he just pushed her into the booth and asked her what songs she knew.

She told him Love Like Woe by the Ready Set looking confused. He started playing the music and looked at her with that glare plastered on his face. Hearing the music start, she realized what he wanted and closed her eyes took a deep breath and started singing.

All our eyes widened as the words poured from her mouth. The song was fast and upbeat but she hit every note perfectly. Her voice was low and a good match for the song, and she added her own little twists to the song, making it her own. She looked like she was in her own little world. When the song ended, she opened her eyes and stepped out of the booth. "Yeah I don't really sing that much but….."

"You're amazing!" Kelly said with a big smile on her face. Our mouths hung open. "You weren't… awful," Gustavo said, which just made us feel like fainting.

"Um.. thanks, I guess," Shadow said, looking a little amused. "DOGS," he said, as he turned to us, "you have a new member in the band." Shadow looked at us in shock, clearly not expecting those words to come out of his mouth.

"Wait what?" James said, clearly against this, "You can't! This is a boy band, as in, NO GIRLS!" "Well, I think I can change that," said a voice from the door, the voice belonging to no other than Griffin.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadow POV

The next hour was painful and nothing I could do to change his mind about putting me in the band. The boys were all obviously against it by the way they were arguing. After they failed, we all headed back to the apartment

I headed to my room while the guys sulked on the couch. After a while, I went out to go grab a Twix from the vending machine in that hall. Suddenly, I heard James voice cry out, "I hate her!"

"Dude, she's going to hear you!" Logan said while throwing his hands in the air.

"I can't believe that little weirdo got Gustavo's attention while Kendall had to force him to bring us! I bet you guys all don't like her that much either."

"Well, it did kind of piss me off when she looked in my journal. And she is a huge weirdo. I mean look at the people she hangs out with." At this, I rolled my eyes, I mean, who else am I gonna meet at a school with special kids? Some preppy white sluts?

"I can't believe she kicked my nuts. Doesn't she know how much that hurts? She is kind of a jerk." Hey, that's life, if you don't like it, then go see a therapist.

"Okay so we all agree she's a weirdo and a jerk?" The boys nodded. "I still can't believe Griffin let her into the band." James, of course.

When I was sure all the hating on me was over, I tried to sneak out the door and not cause a scene but the door creaked as I pulled it open. I turned to see them all looking at me in surprise. Guilt flashed on their faces. I slipped out as I heard Carlos ask, "Do you think she heard us?" Then it was, "Oh man, lets go get her."

Not really feeling like a bunch of corny fake apologies, I ran to the elevator and quickly slipped inside but they had gotten in just in time. Before that could say anything, the elevator felt like it hit something and then stopped. "Crap," I muttered under my breath. I sighed, not really getting the feeling we would get out anytime soon so I sat on the floor cross-legged. The other guys did the same.

I was kind of tired so I started to close my eyes but then I heard Kendall speak. "Look, Shadow I'm sorry about we said about you," Kendall said. "Yeah, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings, please forgive us?" Logan added, as the others flashed apologetic smiles.

I sighed, for what felt like the millionth time. "You guys didn't hurt my feelings," I said. "Then why did you run?" James said somewhat suspiciously. I looked up at the ceiling avoiding their eyes. "Because I felt if I stayed, then we would be in this position. Apparently, you can't avoid situations like this. Besides, I wanted a Twix bar." At that last part, Logan laughed. "So do you forgive us?" he asked flashing a crooked grin. "Um… no." "Wait what?" James squeaked, "You just said we didn't hurt your feelings!" "Yeah, but are you apologizing for saying those things, or are you just apologizing for letting me hear them?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Just because your apologizing, doesn't mean you don't still think those things about me. In your world, you just can't stand to have anyone mad at you, so you ask for forgiveness so you won't have anything to feel bad about, then you just do it again behind their back so you won't feel bad about anything and you can go back to being happy innocent teens. You guys aren't really sorry about what you've done, you just want to feel like everybody is happy and you haven't done anything bad."

I looked back down to see their reactions. It was what I expected: disbelief, denial, guilt, and realization. Not really wanting to hear their meager protests, I closed my eyes and pretended to fall asleep. They totally fell for it. "I can't believe she just says that and falls asleep!" Kendall cried out in disbelief.

"Do you think what she said is true?" Carlos asked in a curious voice. I had never heard his voice so small and sad. "It can't be! We deserve our forgiveness!" James protested. "Well, I guess we do that sometimes," Logan admitted. James just huffed and I could feel him crossing his arms with a scowl on his face.

Soon, I really did fall asleep.

Dream Sequence

_I was running in a house. It was the one I had lived in before my powers had come in. "Where are you? Worthless piece of shit," said a voice coming from the door. I saw myself as a four year old hide in the corner shivering. "Keep quiet," I heard myself mutter over and over. The door opened to reveal my mom. A 35 year old drunk bitch with a broken beer bottle in her hand._

_I could feel the fear radiating off of me. "There you are!" she said as she picked me up from the corner of the room. She dropped the little girl and smacked her. Pulling her up by her shirt, she twisted her around and scratched the sharp edges of the bottle down my back. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks as I shook at the scene._

Dream sequence end

Logan POV

I could see the tears sliding out of her closed eyes. She was hugging herself and shaking. We panicked, not knowing what to do. "Don't," she whispered quietly. She was having a nightmare! I shook her yelling, "Shadow!" at her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked at me. Her eyes were now a dark black color. She looked down. "After 6 fuckin' years," she said, looking down, with hate lacing her voice, making sound dangerous. I flinched at it's harshness. "What was the nightmare about?" Carlos asked, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She wiped the tears and shrunk back against the wall.

"My mom," she whispered quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlos POV

"Your mom?" James asked. She just nodded while looking at the ceiling sadly. "What about your mom?" Logan demanded. "She was abusive," was all Shadow said. "Our eyes widened. I guess none of us had ever thought about stuff like that. Parents abusing their child? Kendall was the one who looked most conflicted.

I mean, he couldn't really imagine someone as sweet as Mama Knight hitting him. I could tell everyone else thought the same. I glanced at Shadow's which were downcast. They were changing to a dark green. I could see the pain in her eyes, how they saw and experienced things no one ever should. They slowly changed to an icy blue, and I could see crystal structure in them.

"Why are your eyes so crazy?" James asked bluntly. "Emotions," she whispered. She closed them and I thought she was going back to sleep, but then her facial features changed. Her jaw had tightened and the angles were sharper, her eyes changed, going from almond shaped to sleek and her lashes gotten a bit longer. These small changes made her look like a different person.

"Crap, I can't believe she bailed," Shadow said, but her voice was lower, harsher, and had a different attitude to it. This one was dark and angry. She opened her eyes. They were now violet with small black swirls pulsing around her pupil.

James POV

What the heck was going on? One second, Shadow is sitting there looking down and now her face and attitude just changed. "What's wrong Shadow?" Kendall asked, concerned. She looked up in amusement. "Shadow bailed. My name's Blaze," she said smirking. "What the heck?" I said in shock. "I have DID, Dissociative Identity Disorder. There's just me and Midnight."

After a lengthy explanation from Logan, I had come to the conclusion that this girl had issues. "No duh," Blaze said, rolling her eyes at me, "I think with our past, we can afford to have some issues." After looking at my face she laughed. "I can read your mind stupid."

"Hey, I'm not stupid!"

"No, your just a little self-centered."

I was about to say something until I realized it was kind of true. She was funny. Suddenly, the elevator door was wrenched open to reveal a fireman. He explained the power outage. We just left the elevator and took the stairs so we could get dressed for the Halloween party.

Blaze sat on the couch and watched TV while we got dressed. "Where have you guys been?" Katie asked, already dressed in her witch costume. Kendall told her what happened leaving out the part with us insulting Shadow. A few minutes later, we were dressed and ready to go. Logan was a doctor, Carlos was some random superhero, Kendall was a fireman, and I was a king.

Logan POV

Of course James had to be royalty. Before we left, we looked over had Blaze, who had transitioned back into Shadow. I guess we were all feeling pretty guilty because then Kendall asked, "Do you want to come with us?" Without looking up, she said no without hesitation. Her voice held no anger or malice, just boredom.

We had a good time at the party. The food and music was awesome and it was hilarious to see Carlos accidently dump his drink all over the Jennifer's. Sure they were hot, but they were jerks, but James still keeps trying to go out with them. Only God knows why.

After a while, I got bored and left early, making sure to let Kendall know. I opened the door to see Shadow had fallen asleep on the couch, but she had changed into her pajamas already. The TV was showing the movie The Hangover. I laughed and turned off the TV. In the dark, I could still see her sleeping face, which looked so vulnerable and sweet. Without meaning to, I kissed her forehead. After realizing what I had done, I panicked. She didn't seem to notice it, so I relaxed.

Not wanting to leave her out on the couch, I lifted her up bridal style. She was pretty light and fit just right in my arms. She was so small, I realized. No bigger than Carlos, who was the shortest one out of us. I carried her to her room and put her under the covers of her bed. She snuggled under them, sighing contently. Looking back on what she had been through, she was so strong. I envied her, how she took everything in stride and just blew everything over her shoulder without a second glance.

"Mom," she whispered. Was she having another nightmare? Suddenly she said, "Can't hurt… no more." A small smile played on her face. I guessed it was the day she was freed from her mother. My heart went out to her, this strange girl who somehow landed with us. "Logan? What are you doing in here?" James asked me with surprised expression that mirrored my own. "Your not being a creepy stalker are you?" I scoffed. "No, I was just seeing if she was having another nightmare."

"Whatever," he said, as he went to our room. I left Shadow's room after giving her one more glance. I went to go get dressed for bed, but by the time I got to bed, I was restless. I kept tossing and turning, thinking about Shadow, and all she had been through. It seemed to be too much of a burden for someone like her to carry. It didn't seem fair.

Kendall POV

I wonder what Logan was doing in Shadow's room. James told me he was just staring at her. How creepy. It gave me shivers to imagine someone watching me while I slept. It made me wonder how Logan felt about Shadow.


	11. Chapter 11

In here is a song I wrote myself at 5 in the morning out of boredom. Tell me if you like or hate it.

No ones POV

Shadow awoke the next morning. It was a Saturday, so nothing was planned that day. Looking at the clock, she saw it was almost 6. She shook her head at her habit of waking up early. After brushing her teeth, she plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. This reminded her that she never remembered going to bed. She tried to think back, but she just remembered falling asleep during some movie. How did she get in bed.

Racking her mind, she could remember being picked up. She guessed one of the boys did it, but didn't know who. She decided she didn't care and flipped through the channels before deciding to watch cartoons. Soon Carlos came running into the living room and jumping on the couch, nearly landing on Shadow.

"Shadow?" Carlos asked, "What are you doing?" "I felt like watching TV," she explained. He looked kind of disappointed, and she wondered if he had gotten up early so he could watch something. She handed him the remote with a smile. His face lit up and hugged her before he changed from cartoons to the Nightmare Before Christmas.

He watched the movie and glanced at Shadow, who didn't seem to mind that he had hugged her. She just leaned back into the couch, getting comfortable and watching the movie. For the next hour, they both watched in silence, laughing when something happened, and Shadow silently chuckling when Carlos seemed scared for Santa. By the time the movie ended, Logan strolled in yawning and looking in surprise when he saw Shadow and Carlos on the couch.

He didn't know why, but a flash of jealousy went through him when he saw them together. Suddenly, Shadow turned around and flashed him a smile as she said, "Morning." His heart skipped a beat at that. "H-hey you guys," he managed to get out.

"Mornin' Logan," Carlos said, cheerfully as ever.

Shadow POV

I could hear Logan's heart beating quickly from the couch. I didn't really question, because honestly, I didn't care. James and Kendall walked in and greeted everybody. James made it a point to emphasize that fact he greeted me last. I chuckled at his immaturity as he shot me a glare. I just smiled back which made him blush. I may not care about looks, but being pretty has its advantages.

Kendall got a call to go to the studio to record a new song. We made it to the studio in 10 minutes and Kelly explained that Gustavo wanted to record a new song with me in it and debut it on a radio show that was going to interview us on Friday. This meant we had to practice all week until we got it down perfectly.

The booth was kind of crowded and I could feel Logan and Carlos breathing down my neck while Kendall and James were behind us. The music started and we looked at the sheet of music and started singing.

_Woah~_

_Confusion breaking me down (down)_

_Can't talk when you're around (round)_

_Don't know how to explain with words _

_But whenever we're apart, it hurts_

_Chorus_

_Love is like a hurricane_

_Can't help but drive me insane_

_Don't know what to do_

_But it feels right whenever I'm with you_

_My heart skips a beat_

_When you walk down my street_

_Want to say hi_

_But I always get tongue-tied_

_Chorus_

_When you smile, I feel like crying_

_When you look at him, I feel like dying_

_Can't help but fall in love you_

_But what am I supposed to do_

_Chorus_

_Love hurts~_

_Can't find the words~_

_I fell in love with you_

_But what am I supposed to do~!_

After we got in the harmonies and added a solo for each of us, it sounded pretty good. Then we took another 2 hours to practice dancing and as the guys crashed on the couch after Gustavo let us take a break, I decided to get them something to drink since they were so exhausted. Kelly bumped into me in the hallway to give me a little congrats.

"You know, for someone who was just dragged into this out of nowhere, you're doing pretty good. You know, even though he won't admit it, Gustavo's impressed too. You're the reason he let the boys take a break," she said with a wink, leaving me in the hallway speechless. Wow, that was unexpected. I grabbed the guys some water and walked back into the room and tossed them the bottles with a heads up. They guzzled it down like it was the last thing they were ever going to drink. "Thanks," James said, avoiding eye contact. I laughed as I hit him on the side of the head lightly and said, "No prob." He grumbled but I caught a smile. As I took a sip, I saw that the guys were staring at me. "What?" I asked, "Did I grow another head?" "Do you forgive us?" Carlos asked me with puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue childishly. "What do you think?" I laughed and twirled around and plopped down on the couch next to him. They looked at me in surprise.

"That's the first time you ever looked so happy," Kendall said, in answer to my curious face. I shrugged. "Dogs, GET OFF YOUR BUTTS AND START DANCING!" Gustavo yelled. After another hour, he let us go. We walked into the apartment and saw that Katie was watching TV, informing us that Aunty Knight was asleep. It was about 7 and it was kind of dark so I grabbed my bag and went down to the pool when the boys went into their rooms to change, letting Katie know in case the boys asked. I sat by myself in the circle where the fire was and started sketching something on my pad.

Sensing someone was looking at me, I glanced up to see the guys looking at me from the balcony. They quickly withdrew their heads and I heard Carlos whisper, "Do you think she saw us." I laughed aloud and I saw them look back over with sheepish smiles.

I didn't know how to end this chapter so I just stopped there Let me know what you think of the song.


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall POV

After we went back inside Carlos asked, "Should we go join her?" We looked at each other and shrugged. "TO THE POOL," he cried, slapping on his beloved helmet. We saw her a few minutes later when we got down. She was still sketching in her pad. Curious, we all huddled around her to see what she was drawing. She didn't seem to mind the fact she was squished between us, and showed us her drawing.

It was a drawing of all of us singing in the recording booth. It was pretty awesome how she got all our features down pretty well. "My lips are not that small!" James cried. Shadow rolled her now white and black eyes. "Of course you would worry about something like that," she said sarcastically. He lightly hit her on the shoulder and chuckled.

"Bleh," Shadow said as she stuck out her tongue childishly. She stood up and put her stuff in her bag. "Where are you going?" Logan said, with a slight desperation in his voice. "Wouldn't you like to know," she said with a wink, causing the others to blush. I didn't because she's my cousin you sickos. Her bag suddenly vanished causing Carlos to grab her arm and ask repeatedly where it went. "I sent it back up into the apartment."

She started walking away, so we followed her. Suddenly she broke into a sprint and we chased her. Not watching where we chased her, we didn't see her head for the pool and fell in when she jumped across. She laughed at us as we glared at her, soaking wet. She went back up to the apartment as we got out of the pool.

We dripped all the way up and changed as Logan smiled creepily as he knocked on Shadow's door without changing from his wet clothes. As soon as she opened the door, he hugged her, causing her to be also wet. Not looking that annoyed, she pushed him off as they both laughed. The rest of us looked at them and couldn't help but burst into laughter too.

We all changed into out pajamas since it was late and James suggested we watch a movie. "Yeah!" we all cried at the same time. We agreed on Zombieland. After the movie ended, we didn't know what to do. "Hide and seek?" Shadow suggested with a grin on her face. After agreeing, Carlos was it and he went to the bathroom to count. We all split up. I saw Shadow go down the slide, but she never came out of the bottom. Clever. James scooped up the blankets and dumped them on himself and lay on the couch, giving it a messy but believable appearance. Since we turned off the lights, I hid underneath the slide, positive it was dark enough so I wouldn't be seen. I saw Logan duck behind the island.

James, of course was found first, me second, and Logan third. Carlos never found Shadow, and almost had a heart attack when she popped out from the slide. Tired, Carlos and James went to bed but we decided to stay up a little more. Not knowing what to do, we sat on the couch in the dark in silence, Shadow between Logan and I.

Soon, Shadow fell asleep, leaning against my shoulder, her soft breathing making me sleepy. I caught Logan's jealous look and smirked at him. I could see his blush in the darkness. "You like her," I whispered to him, not as a question, but as a fact. He simply squeaked, not being able to form words. "What should I do?" he asked, slightly brushing her hair from her smooth cheek.

"Get to know her," I said, rolling my eyes at the obviousness of it. "Maybe," was all he said before scooping her up to bring her to bed.

Logan POV

I didn't realize it until Kendall had said that, but maybe I did like her. I set her down and pulled the covers over her and went to my room, seeing James already asleep, sprawled out on the bed. I silently chuckled at his ruffled hair. He would die if he ever saw it that way.

The next week was mostly spent in a recording booth, practicing the song until Gustavo was finally convinced we had it down. Finally on Friday, we strolled into the radio studio to start the interview. Shadow had left her glasses and hat at home and threw on a vest over a white t-shirt, with a pair of skinny jeans. Even though she only slightly changed her wardrobe by barely anything, it still made her seem even prettier than normal. We were doing the interviews one at a time and Shadow went first.

Soon, Ally, the interviewer started throwing the questions at her. "So, Shadow, how does it feel to be the only girl member this once all boy band?" she asked with a rather dramatic flair in her voice.

"Well, its fun being with them, but too much of them can make your head spin," she said with a laugh. The answer shocked me. It sounded… so normal.

"If you could date any one of them, who would it be?"

That question made me almost choke on my saliva. Fortunately, I managed to swallow. I stared at her, through the glass, awaiting the answer.

"Well Kendall is my cousin, so that would be gross, and James is a little too focused on his hair, so those two are definitely out," she said snickering, "so I guess either Logan or Carlos. Carlos is really sweet and Logan is a smart sensible guy. Any girl would be lucky to go out with them."

I could barely breath with my heart pounding against my rib cage. Did this mean I have a chance? I saw the look Kendall gave me and I tried to throw him a glare, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He smirked back, causing Carlos, who had seen the little exchange between us, to look back and forth between us with a confused look.

"What's going on?" he asked, sounding like a little kid. "Nothing," Kendall said. Carlos took the lame answer and went back to listening to the interview.

"How would you describe the boys in a few words?"

"James: Honest, conceited, and comical, Carlos: Sweet, childish, and funny, Kendall: Stubborn, level headed, and quick, Logan: smart, kind, and panicky," she said with a chuckle.

"Well that's all we have for you so lets get started with Kendall." After all the interviews were over, we took questions from the callers. "Hi, my name is Diaro, so Shadow, do you have a boyfriend?" "Well, actually no. I'm not really one for romance I guess," she said with an apologetic tone. My heart sank. On the way home, I sulked while Kendall tried in vain to cheer me up.

By the time we got home, it was around 4. I plopped on the couch while the guys headed down to the pool with Katie and Mama Knight. Shadow stayed in her room. Soon, she came out in a T and plopped down next to me, but I didn't notice until she poked my check. I looked at her in surprise. I must have looked really surprised because she burst out laughing. I couldn't help but smile at her antics. It sort of reminded me of Carlos and his silly pranks.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a smile, when she recovered from laughing. "Um, watching TV?" I said more as a question then an answer. "Doesn't that require the TV to be on, oh Smart One?" she asked smirking. I blushed as she laughed. "Why are you laughing so much?" I asked, a little ticked off. "Because you are absolutely freaking hilarious," she said rolling her eyes.

"You have issues."

"Didn't we confirm that already?" "

"Um, yeah."

She laughed again ands stopped abruptly and stared at me. I fidgeted under her intense gaze. "What?" I said nervously.

She snickered, "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"You are so weird!"

"Blech," she said as she stuck her tongue out. It reminded me of the time she licked her lips when we first took her home. My heart beat faster and I couldn't think for a second, as my mind got foggy. When I recovered, I found myself leaning against her, my lips on hers, with her eyes wide open in surprise, the color a bright lilac.


	13. Chapter 13

**Logan POV**

**Oh my god! I couldn't believe I did that! I took a second to process the position we were in. My arms were on each side of her, caging her in, and my body covered hers, as I leaned on her. I was especially aware of her chest against mine and, of course, my lips were pressed against her warm soft ones. I slowly took myself off her nervously and sat up, waiting for her to react. "What was that?" she asked softly, avoiding eye contact, sitting up. "I, uh, like you!" I blurted.**

**Her head whipped up in surprise. "I have no idea what to say to that." We both sat in awkward silence. "I like you too," she said quietly. My oh so intelligent answer was, "huh?" She didn't say anything else, only looked down, with her head down, as if her hat was on. I grabbed her shoulders and got her to face me. I don't really know how it happened, but suddenly we were in a full make out session, our arms wrapped around each other. **

**We heard the door open and we pulled apart faster than humanly possible. I quickly flipped the TV on and we both got into positions that made us look as if we had been watching TV the whole time. "What have you guys been up to?" James asked, leaning over the couch. "Just flipping through the channels," Shadow said, picking up the remote. **

"**Hey Shadow," James said, looking kind of nervous. "Yeah?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Want to, um, go to a movie tomorrow?" he asked. Suddenly, it felt like time had stopped. Everyone, including me, looked at Shadow, awaiting her answer.**

**James POV**

**I know what your thinking. I actually never hated Shadow, but I was just trying to cover up what I really thought about her. I hated the silence as I waited for her answer. Her pretty lilac eyes looked at me in shock. "Um, you don't have too if you don't want to…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. **

**I caught her looking back at Logan and at me. I sighed and walked back when I felt her hand on my shoulder. "I'll go with you," she said, flashing a warm smile. "What!" Carlos, Kendall, and Logan cried.**

**Shadow POV**

**Okay, let me explain. I do like Logan. There's something about him that stirred something in me. I liked his crooked grin, his panicky voice when he was worried, and the way he got all flustered when he confessed. I didn't realize until he confessed, but when he kissed me, I couldn't feel anything else. **

**The reason I said yes to James was because Logan told me too so the guys wouldn't get suspicious about us. We decided to keep us quiet for a while. I liked it like that, having our relationship a secret. "C'mon," I laughed, "It's a movie, it's not going to kill me." The guys still looked dumbstruck. I saw Logan look a little mad. I flashed him a quick a smile and he blushed. I snickered. He was so cute!**

"**So uh, see ya!" James said nervously as he escaped to his room. "Are you serious?" Kendall asked, looking a little confused. I shrugged. "Sheesh, I'm not marrying the guy," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Besides, it's not like he asked me to be his girlfriend."**

**Kendall shook his head and sighed. "You don't get it. He really likes you." Was not expecting that. "Well, it's to late now," I said as I walked out of the room.**

**Kendall POV**

**How could James do that? I looked over to Logan after Shadow and Carlos left. "Wanna spy on them tomorrow?" I asked, smirking at him. He nodded, looking worried. "Man, what if she falls for him? What if he kisses her? Nobody can resist the 'face'!" he said, his voicing rising an octave at the end. "Relax, Shadow isn't someone who's that shallow," I said, trying to calm him down. **

"**I can't take this!" he said, going down the hall, to his room I assumed. **

**Logan POV**

**I know I told her to go, but then all the things that could've happened flashed through my head. I opened the door to Shadow's room and stepped in before anyone could catch me. Shadow was on her bed reading a book when she looked up at me in surprise. She smiled, which caught me off guard, and I blushed. How could she do that so easily?**

"**What is it?" she asked, cocking her head, giving her that sweet look. Why did she have to be so pretty? "Um, I was just worried about the date tomorrow. You won't… fall for him will you?" I asked, swallowing nervously. She rolled her eyes. "You really don't trust me do you?" "No! Í guess, I'm the jealous type," I said.**

"**Aka, the paranoid type," she said, laughing. She got up and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I like you, okay, not James, not anyone else," I looked at her. She looked so cute, I hugged her, wrapping my arms around her small waist, and lifted her up. "Hey!" she cried out in surprise. Then she laughed, hugging me back. "You're so light," I chuckled, as I brought her down. She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek, making me give her a goofy grin. **

**I left the room and went to bed, seeing James on his bed, with a happy smile on his sleeping face. Would she really fall for him? Suddenly, he sat up and yelled out, "My hair!" All my worries disappeared in that moment and I laughed.**

**How is it? I feel it's kind of horrible. Feel free to tell me wrong. Lol be honest and review. I take anything.**


	14. Chapter 14

No ones POV

The next day, James got ready for his date with Shadow. While he wasn't looking, Logan shot him dirty looks. Logan left the room first as he got dressed, and found Shadow on the couch watching TV, already dressed and ready to go. She had her dragon necklace on the outside of her black t-shirt that said, "of course I like cookies" and a pair of jeans with black sneakers and a wrist watch. He laughed as Shadow turned around and smiled at him.

He sat down on the couch next to her in silence as they held hands and watched TV.

James POV

I slipped on my lucky white V neck, a pair of skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. As I combed my hair, I thought about how the date might go. Would we kiss? Thinking about that made my heart explode. I went into the living room to see that Shadow was watching TV with Logan. I laughed at her shirt as Kendall walked in.

He seemed a little happy so I guessed he had a date with Jo or something. It was time to leave so I took Shadow away from the couch and we headed over to the theater. I was so nervous on the way there because she didn't say anything and her face was void of emotion. Halfway, some guy came over and started hitting on her. "Hey, why don't you come with us and leave pretty boy here," he said as he sneered at me. I was about to hit him, but Shadow kept walking, so I went along with her. "Don't be like that baby, I can show you a good time," he said as he grabbed her arm. Suddenly, she grabbed his arm and flipped him over and smirked. "No thanks, I'm okay with pretty boy."

Kendall POV

I couldn't believe little Shadow flipped that huge guy over. Logan and I, who were both hiding in the bushes, stared with our mouths open. We had been spying on them ever since they left the apartment. We heard James starting to talk so we got closer to listen to the conversation.

"Wow that was so cool! How are you so strong?"

"We had a lot of special training at 'the school'. I was at the top of my class."

"Remind me never to get you mad," James laughed. She laughed back and I saw Logan fuming.

When we got inside, I bought some popcorn while Logan followed them into the theater. I went inside to see Logan directly behind them, glaring at the back of James's head no more than 5 inches from it. I quickly and quietly went over to Logan and pulled him a few rows back.

I couldn't help but laugh at his glare. He turned it on me, but that only made me laugh harder. We saw James start to turn around, so I pulled him down and hid behind the seats. "Who was laughing?" Shadow asked James. "I don't know, but whoever it was is gone now."

The movie was surprisingly Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. Soon Logan and I were so into the movie, they forgot why we were there until Logan spotted James "casually" putting his arm around Shadow, who failed to notice, laughing to hard at the movie.

I could hear Logan growl softly.

James POV

The movie was pretty funny. Shadow looked so cute when she was laughing. I quickly slipped my arm around her, hoping she wouldn't notice. Luckily, she didn't. After the movie was over, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched, but everywhere I turned, I saw no one. It was kind of freaking me out. I looked at Shadow to see if she felt it too, but she just had a little smirk on her face.

"Blaze says the movie was better than monkey balls," she said, laughing. "You guys talk to each other?" I asked surprised. "Well, she is in my head. She doesn't like coming out unless I bail," she said a little smugly. "You are so weird," I said, shaking my head and laughing. "We all are in our own special way," she replied, punching me lightly.

I realized I didn't feel nervous around her anymore. It felt so natural being together, almost as if we had known each other our whole lives. My hand brushed against hers slightly, but my heart didn't pick up the pace. Could it be that I didn't like her in that way? Maybe, it would be better if we just were friends. Wow, I guess I don't like her after all.

Shadow POV

Hah, I knew James didn't like me. I read his mind on the way home. I knew Logan and Kendall were following us but I didn't care. I thought it was funny. As soon as we got into the apartment, I made myself some coffee as James went down to the pool, probably to go pick up some chicks.

Soon Kendall and Logan walked in, Logan fuming and Kendall trying to cheer him up. I decided to tease them a bit. "How did you guys like the movie?" I asked playfully. They both blushed and smiled sheepishly. "How did you know?" Kendall asked. "I know everything," I said ominously, then burst out laughing at their freaked out expressions.

"Gifts remember?" I said, crossing my arms and smirking at them. They looked away embarrassed. I sipped my coffee. "Um, are you guys going to go out again?" Logan asked, jealousy apparent in his voice. "He only likes me as a friend. He realized it on the way home." I could hear his sigh of relief. Kendall looked back at Logan and me. "Is something going on here?" he asked suspiciously.

"We like each other," I said, walking over to Logan and throwing my arms around his waist and smiling. He looked so surprised, I laughed. "Are you serious? You were dating my cousin and you didn't tell me?" he asked, raising his voice a few octaves. "….You are my cousin. I almost forgot," I said, managing to look completely serious.

Kendall could only look at me in amazement. He shook his head and smirked. "As long as you two are happy," he said, as he went to his room. I looked at Logan as he threw me a crooked grin. I blushed which he looked surprised at..

Logan POV

I grinned at her and she blushed. She looked at my face curiously. "What?"

"You just…. look really cute when you blush," I said, blushing myself. "Your grin is really cute," was all she said

She blushed again and I couldn't take it. I grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the couch and kissed her. After she recovered, she kissed me back, our lips moving perfectly against each others. I licked her bottom lip in search of entrance. She shivered and complied. My tongue explored her mouth, savoring her flavor. She was sweet, tasting of coffee and vanilla.

I pulled away from her and looked into her hazy gray eyes. "Let's go into your room," I said, pulling her up. She quietly chuckled and nodded.

So how was it? I wasn't so sure about the fluff at the end.


	15. Chapter 15

James POV

I heard Logan roll in around midnight. Even in the darkness, I could see his goofy grin. "Where have you been?" I asked, sitting up and enjoying his reaction. He jumped up and fell against the wall. "I-I u-um w-was watching TV," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah right," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Just go to bed!" he said, throwing a pillow at my face.

"So your not going to tell me what's going on?" I asked. "No," he said, as he lay down. I sniffed and went back to sleep.

Logan POV

I was hoping James would forget about this in the morning. When I didn't hear any more questions, I sighed and fell asleep. The next morning, I awoke at around 5 Am, but it was still dark. Groaning, I rolled over and saw that James was still fast asleep, snoring loudly. I rolled my eyes and went out to the living room, where I found Shadow laughing at some cartoons.

"How do you get up so early?" I asked, yawning. "A little leftover habit from school," she said without turning around, "Pretty useful." I sat down next to her and slipped my around her. She squirmed a little to get more comfortable and leaned her head on my shoulder, her soft hair brushing against my arm. "You know, James would kill to have hair as nice as yours," I said as I stroked her hair. She laughed and smiled at me, her beautiful soft red eyes looking into my brown ones.

"Your eyes are awesome," I chuckled, whispering in her ear. "Yes. Yes they are," she snickered. "Do you ever do anything girly, like, giggle or something?" I asked. "I did when we were at the coffee shop," she replied. "But that was fake. I want to see you do it for real," I whined. "Too bad," she said, as she stuck her tongue out at me, causing me to kiss her, just as Katie walked in rubbing her eyes. "Woah!" she said, her eyes widening. "Um, hi Katie!" I said nervously, "What are you doing up?" "I was hungry," she said.

She sighed and shook her head, deciding to ignore everything she saw, fixing herself a bowl of cereal. After another two hours, everyone was awake and Gustavo called us to the studio. After we got there we got some surprising news. "You guys have a concert in 5 DAYS!" he yelled, causing us to step back, "We have to debut Shadow as a part of the band so GET YOUR BUTTS IN THE BOOTH AND START PRACTICING!"

5 DAYS LATER

We were doing a benefit concert so help some charity that Gustavo set us up with to boost our image. Soon, All Star Weekend was done with their song and it was our turn to debut our new song Love is a Hurricane with Shadow. "And now with their new song and their new band member Shadow, let's give it up for Big Time Rush!" the host said, causing the crowd to go wild.

Soon we ran out onto the stage and got into our positions and started dancing and singing the song we worked our butts off for the past 5 days for. And believe, me it was worth it to see all the fans cheering for us. Before, the audience had mostly been female, but thanks to Shadow, we had a lot more male fans at the concert. Even though it kind of ticked me off, I forced it down as the concert ended and the fans bomb rushed us as we went to go sign autographs.

"Hey Shadow, you got a boyfriend?" one of the guys that had come up asked. Feeling a little more than ticked off now, I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me and said, "Yeah, so back off." I smirked at him and the guy's expressions. Kendall, already knowing, smirked as James and Carlos's jaws dropped, along with everyone else's who was watching us.

We laughed at their expressions and kissed. After it was all over, going back to the studio to face a grumpy Gustavo. "WHO SAID YOU TWO COULD DATE!" He yelled at us, obviously not happy. We just stared at him, not knowing what to say, until Griffin came in and saved our butts. "You know, we could've lost s lot of Logan fan's due to this, but since he didn't have that much in the first place, Shadow made up for it with her new fans, thus tripling our Big Time Rush sales, and the new song was a hit, so you two are good to go," he said, nodding to Gustavo, who didn't look happy, but at least he couldn't stop us though.

Then the full message of what he said sank in. "Hey, I don't have a lot of fans?" I squeaked. "Don't worry dude, you still got us," Kendall said, slapping me on the back.

"Actually, Logan's number of fans has gone up since he has Shadow as his girlfriend," Kelly announced, checking one of our fan sites on the web.

"Fine, you two go on a date, or make out or do whatever you two do," Gustavo said, waving us out. Not knowing what to do, Carlos yelled out, "ICE CREAM!" Not knowing what else to do, we shrugged and went to Baskin Robin's. Carlos got vanilla, James got mint, Kendall got chocolate, I got mango, and Shadow got green tea. I eyed her green scoop of ice cream and looked at her dubiously. She shrugged, "I like it," she said as she licked a bit of the side, causing my heart to crash against my ribs. I think I liked it too.

We sat in the corner booth where no one could see us and ate our ice creams, Carlos the happiest one, shoving it down as fast as he could. We all laughed as he held his helmet covered head in his hands and yelled, "Brain freeze!"

After that, we went back to the Palmwoods where Kendall met up with Jo and Carlos and James made a bet to see who could get a date first. "Those two are going to kill each other one day," Shadow said, shaking her head and smiling back at me, causing me to blush furiously. We both went upstairs and watched TV, leaning on each other. Soon, I fell asleep.

Shadow POV

Seeing Logan fall asleep, I decided to go grab a soda. Not paying attention, I accidently bumped into a guy with brown hair, causing us to both fall. "Are you okay," I asked, extending my hand. He flashed a smile and said, "Yeah, sorry about that." I shrugged. "No big, I just wasn't looking where I was going."

He smiled and stuck out his hand. "My name's Dak Zevon."


	16. Chapter 16

Shadow POV

I had heard about Dak from Katie. I also found out that the guys were jealous of him due to the fact that girls seemed to love him more than them. "Nice to meet you," I said, shaking his hand and flashing him a quick smile. "You're the new girl in Big Time Rush right?" he asked. "Yep. See you around," I said, slipping into the elevator. The last thing I saw before it closed was the surprised expression on his face.

I finally reached the lobby and I went to go get my soda from the machine. When I got it, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see no one other than Dak. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. I opened my soda and took a sip. "Yes?" I asked. He looked rather flustered as he asked, "Um, would you like to, um, go out to get some coffee sometime?" I took another sip. "No thanks," I said as I headed towards the elevator.

"Wait, what?" he asked, clearly not used to being said no to. "I said no thanks," I said, not looking at him and taking another sip. "But why?" he kind of whined, almost. "I have a boyfriend."

The elevator stopped on one floor before mine and I stepped out. Hearing him come out too, I took a few steps, and then went into a sprint. I felt him smirk and chase after me. As soon as he was a few steps behind me, I picked up the pace, dashed up the stairs and as soon as he couldn't see me, I traveled to the apartment, leaving him to wonder where I went. I landed on the couch next to a surprised Logan.

"Where were you?" He asked, grabbing my waist and smirking. I held up my soda. "I was thirsty," I said, setting it down on the table. "Any reason you felt like materializing out of thin air like that?" he grinned. "I was being chased by Dak Zevon," I said, squirming a little in his lap. He only tightened his grip and pulled me closer to him. "Dak Zevon?" he growled, narrowing his eyes. "Aw, your jealous," I snickered, poking his cheek. "Yeah I am, because you're _mine_," he said, nuzzling my neck. "I'm not an object," I said, rolling my eyes, "I find that a little demeaning."

He answered by biting lightly on my neck, causing my to gasp lightly.

Logan POV

She gasped a little, causing me to bite down a little harder. "H-hey," she breathed, her face flushed. I chuckled against her soft neck. "Nah," I said, biting down again, leaving a mark. Then I kissed her lips and grinned. Suddenly, she pushed me down and bit my pulse point, causing an involuntary whimper to escape. She smirked with satisfaction as she poked where she bit me, where I assumed she had also left a mark.

"I win," she announced, grinning. I pushed her down on the couch and grinned back at her. "What's the game?" I asked, leaning down and kissing her lightly, "and how do I win?"

She grinned manically making me shiver, although I found it thrilling. "The last person to give a hickie wins," she said, as she pushed me off lightly and dashed in the hallway where our rooms were. "Hey," I cried out as I chased her to her room, where she slammed the door shut before I could get in. Luckily, she didn't lock it and I opened it, expecting her to be there, waiting to tackle me or something.

I peered inside but didn't see her. Curious, I walked in, wondering if she vanished somewhere, until I heard a chuckle and turned around to see her black hair whip into the hallway. I chased her out into the living room and jumped on her, pushing her to the ground, causing her to burst out laughing for some reason.

She looked so beautiful, her smooth dark black hair surrounding her, and her smile open and warm as she laughed. I ended up laughing with her. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal James, Carlos, and Kendall with Jo under his arm.


	17. Chapter 17

General POV

Logan and Shadow looked at the group standing before them and Shadow burst out laughing. James raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you guys doing?" Shadow replied, "What does it look like? We're wrestling." "We are?" Logan asked. "Yup," Shadow said, as she flipped the position around so that she was sitting on the his stomach and he was helpless, sprawled on the floor.

"And I just won," she said, smirking at Logan, who was to shocked at what just happened to say anything. "So Jo, this is my cousin Shadow," said Kendall, helping Shadow off of Logan. "Nice to meet you," Jo said, glancing down at Logan, who was getting up, clearly embarrassed. "Likewise," she replied.

"So who won?" Shadow asked, referring to James and Carlos. "Well, I would have won if Carlos hadn't pushed me into the pool!" James said, poking Carlos on his chest. "Well she-" Carlos started to say, but Shadow just cut him off with, "Oh just go out with each other and be done with it already," she said, rolling her eyes.

The two boys looked at each other and blushed. "No way!" they both said at the same time. They both ran back down to the pool, off to restart the bet. Surprised, Logan, Kendall, and Jo looked at her in surprise. "Why did you say that?" Kendall asked, a little curious. "Because they obviously like each other," she said with a "duh" underlining her words.

"I know right?" Jo said, giving Shadow a high five. "See, even she knows," Shadow said, "boys, will they ever learn?" The girls laughed while the Logan and Kendall's heads were spinning at the thought of James and Carlos going out.

After a bit of small talk, Kendall and Jo left for another date, while she was trying to explain all the little hints Carlos and James gave each other. The last thing he said as the door shut, "But they're always arguing! How is that showing affection?"

Shadow giggled and Logan snapped his head around in surprise as Shadow covered her mouth, eyes widening. "You giggled!" he squealed. "You squealed!" she said, mocking his tone. She hit him on the shoulder lightly. "Hey, I'm a girl, it was bound to happen one day."

He chuckled as Mrs. Knight and Katie walked thought the door cheering. "I'm in the commercial!" she cried. "Cool," Shadow said, ruffling her hair and smiling. "So what's going on?" asked Mrs. Knight. "Well, Carlos and James are trying to get dates, and Kendall and Jo are on a date and oh, I just beat Logan in wrestling," Shadow said, with a victorious smile on her face.

Katie laughed as Logan flushed and noogied her. "Ow!" Katie cried out, "why don't you go make out with Shadow or something!" "You guys are dating?" Mrs. Knight asked in surprise. "Yup," said Shadow, pecking Logan's cheek as he kept blushing furiously. "Aw, that's nice," Mrs. Knight said, happy that another one of her boys had found their own soul mate. She was tired of Kendall being the only one with a girlfriend.

Shadow laughed and dragged a tomato red Logan down to the pool, seeing as he had lost his ability to walk since all the blood from his legs shot up into his head. Halfway down, he regained his ability to think and he smiled sheepishly at Shadow while she laughed. As soon as they got down, they headed to the pool, where they saw James and Carlos on the opposites sides of the pool, flirting with some girls.

Every few minutes, they would look over and glare at each other, but they would always blush as they did it.

Logan POV

We both got some coffee and sat down at a table near the pool and chatted about Carlos and James. "They are so trying to make each other jealous by flirting with those girls," Shadow commented. I was about to argue with her, until I saw James secretly shoot a look of longing at Carlos when he wasn't looking and a few seconds later, Carlos did the same. It was so quick, I almost missed it if it hadn't been for the fact that since Shadow had pointed it out, I had been looking for signs of want between the two.

How had she caught on to this? She was so observant. It made me wonder what else she had found out about us through our actions. "Hey," a voice behind Shadow said. I looked and Shadow turned around to find no one other than Dak Zevon there. "Hi," she said as she turned around. I secretly cheered inside.

"What do you want Dak?" I snarled. He just looked at me like I had appeared from nowhere. "You're… Carlos, right?" he asked. "Logan," I spat. "So anyway, Shadow, you wanna go for a burger or something later?" he asked, placing his hand over her shoulder.

"Nope," she said without a seconds hesitation, not bothering to turn around.

He pulled his hand away, looking surprised. "You know, it's kind of rude to ask someone out in front of their boyfriend," she replied, sipping her coffee. He looked over at me in surprise. "Him?" he asked, pointing at me. She nodded and stood up. "C'mon Logan, let's go upstairs," she said, acting as if Dak wasn't there. I complied and threw him a smirk, reveling in his fury.

When we got to the apartment, Shadow and I plopped onto the couch and laughed. "His face was hilarious!" I managed to choke out between laughs. Shadow, on the other hand, was laughing so hard, she was crying. After we both calmed down, we grinned at each other. And laughed again.

Carlos POV

I heard laughing from above. I looked up cautiously, in case some laughing imp attacked me. I had just bombed it with two girls and I watched James try to put his arm around some girl. I gritted my teeth in jealousy. Shadow was right. I did like him, but I was afraid to tell him. I mean, he could never like me back.

I sighed and put my head down on the table, my helmet making a clacking noise against the plastic. I felt something blocking the sun, so I looked up to see James smirking at me. My heart skipped a beat. "Aw, little Carlos couldn't get a date?" he mocked. Sure he was a jerk, but I liked him. Not really in the mood for his gloating, I put my head back down, depressing myself with thoughts about how me and James could never be.

"Hey!" James cried, knocking on my helmet, not liking the fact that I had just ignored him. I rolled my head to the side, not looking at him. "Hey, Carlos, what's wrong?" James asked, genuinely concerned. Inside, my heart soared at the fact that he was worried about me. "Nothing that you could fix," I said. Liar, he could fix it.

"Well I got a date with the new girl Hollie!" he exclaimed joyously. I looked up and glared at him. "Good for you," I said, getting up to go do something to take my mind off of James. "Hey! What is wrong with you? Your not acting like yourself, all depressed and stuff," he said, not used to the change in attitude.

"It's not a rule that I have to be happy all the time," I sighed. "Well it's not natural! It's like if Logan was dumb!" We both shivered at the thought. I didn't feel like talking to him anymore, so I went to the park to clear my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand reaching for mine. I knew if I let him catch me, I wouldn't be able to keep my mouth shut.

So I ran. I didn't look back, knowing that if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from throwing myself in his arms. After a few minutes, I hid myself behind a tree, peeking out to see that he had ran past my hiding spot, shouting my name. I slumped down, too tired to do anything. What was wrong with me! I liked girls, I liked Stephanie and Sasha. But James….. I couldn't help but fall in love with him. His confidence (arrogance), slender body, his smile, his obsession with his hair.

Out of all the people in the world I could fall in love with, it had to be James. It hurt, no matter how much I loved him, he wouldn't love me the same way that I loved him. Before I could stop them, tears were falling down my cheeks. I stubbornly wiped them away with my sleeve, but they just kept falling. Being in love hurt so much. I hated it.

"Carlos," I heard from above. I looked up to see James. I quickly scrambled to get away from him but he caught my wrist and pulled me up, but I looked to the side, refusing to make eye contact with him. He shook me in frustration, but I gave him the same reaction as a doll.

He suddenly grabbed my head and forced me to look at him. He gasped as he saw my tear streaked face. "Carlos, tell me what's wrong," he said, his voice soft and pleading. It hurt so much, more tears streamed down my face. He looked panicked and tried to calm me down, but I couldn't hear him. Suddenly, he slapped me, snapping me back into reality. He gripped my shoulders firmly and looked into my eyes with fierce determination.

"Tell me," he growled softly, sending shivers down my spine. I broke down.

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

James POV

I did not like the fact that he was ignoring me, so what else could I do when he ran except run after him? After a few minutes, I finally found him under a tree, crying. I finally got him to tell me what was going on and the answer was not what I expected.

"I love you."

After he said that, fear, surprise, regret, and sadness flashed across his face. He whimpered and tried to get away from me and succeeded, running away again as soon as he pried my hands from his wrists. I chased after him, jumping into the elevator in time just before it shut. I pushed one of the buttons on the panel, causing it to stop abruptly.

Carlos looked at me in surprise, his hazel eyes laced with fear. I walked over to him and I slowly put my hand on his cheek. He flinched as if I had slapped him, which caused pain to rip through my chest. "Carlos," I began, but he cut me off.

"Please don't hate me, I just- I don't, just don't hate me," he cried, tears streaming down his face, looking so broken, my heart broke. "I don't hate you, I love you too," I said, kissing his cheek. "Huh?" was all he managed to choke out. "I love you," I repeated, placing a soft kiss on his lips. My heart soared as he started kissing back.

Yes, I said it. I love Carlos. I couldn't deny it anymore, all the faking, trying to get girls to get my mind off of him, it didn't work anymore because I was in love with him and there was nothing I could do about it. I pulled away and chuckled at his face, which looked like a little kid who had just seen Santa eat his cookies. Disbelieving and happy. "It's not a dream?" he asked, dreamily. "No," I said, emphasizing this with another kiss.

I started the elevator again and we headed back to the apartment, my arm around his waist, walking in to see Logan and Shadow making out on the couch. Hearing us walk in, Shadow pulled away from Logan, ignoring his whine and spotted my arm around Carlos's waist and grinned. "About time," she said, nudging Logan and pointing at us. His eyes widened for a moment, then smiled. "You guys are so cute together," he teased as he and Shadow laughed. "Hahaha," I said sarcastically. Carlos stuck out his tongue at Logan.

His face was so cute, I kissed him, engulfing his tongue between my lips and sucked on it. He let out an adorable squeal of surprise, which made me suck a little harder; enjoying the sounds I drew from him. Suddenly, I felt Shadow's arms wrap around us and picking us up. Both of us. How was this tiny girl so strong? We parted from our kiss to look down at her. She kicked open the door to Carlos's and Kendall's room and tossed us on to his bed. She clapped her hands and shut the door.

We looked at each other and shrugged and started making out again.

A few minutes later, we heard the door open and Kendall and Jo's voices say, "Woah!" Carlos and I looked at each other and laughed. We peeked out to see Logan on top of Shadow on the floor and Kendall and Jo staring in surprise.

Kendall saw us and was about to say something until he say my arm slowly making its way to Carlos's butt. He smirked, amused as Carlos squeaked as I pinched his cheek, causing him to turn a bright red. "It's about time," Jo said, sighing dramatically, waving her arms in the air. Kendall laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

At that moment, Katie and Mama Knight walked in. Katie glanced at James and Carlos and scoffed. "About time," she said. Mama Knight looked over and smiled. "I was wondering when something was going to happen.

"How do you guys know these things?" the boys shouted. The girls looked at each other and smiled. "It's a girl thing."


	19. Chapter 19

Logan POV

That "girl thing" sounded really useful. I would give anything to peer into Shadow's head to see what she thought. Even though she laid her thoughts clearly on the surface, I couldn't help but think there was something else brewing underneath her words.

She was so blunt about everything, but we could never tell what she was thinking. I couldn't help but think it was a little unfair. She laughed and pushed me off her easily as if I was just some giant stuffed animal and stood up. "So what now?" she asked, brushing imaginary dirt off her pants. Everybody in the room just shrugged. "Well Katie and I need to go and audition for a few more commercials," said Mama Knight as she dragged a protesting Katie out the door while we waved at her smirking. "I'll get you!" she yelled.

"Let's go back to our room," James said, smirking, dragging Carlos back into the room. He squealed, trying to get away from James while he just laughed. "Well the movie starts in a little so we better get going," Kendall said, giving Jo a little kiss on the nose, "See you guys." They both walked out the door, giggling, and making lovey faces at each other. Shadow made a gagging face, causing me to laugh, but we stopped when we heard a rather loud squeak followed by a moan from the bedroom where James had dragged Carlos.

I looked at Shadow and she turned a little green. We both chuckled awkwardly. "Let's go," she said, wanting to get away from the moans, which were growing louder. I quickly followed her out the door. Suddenly my phone rang, signaling that I had a text. It said that Shadow and I had to go to the studio to practice a new song.

As soon as we got there, we saw the other guys there and Kelly ushered us into the studio, where Gustavo was waiting. "Since you guys have your little relationship, I was thinking that we could boost it with a new love song," he said, with Kelly standing there with a look on her face that said it was her idea. We all shrugged and got into the booth and sang the song on the sheets.

Lyrics

Oh yeah yeah

The situations turns around enough to figure out

That someone else has let you down

So many times I don't know why

But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Tell me that you love me anyway

Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside

Is being shared with someone else

Nowhere to hide I don't know why

But I know we can make it

As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around everyday

I can hear what you say

Know I know why know we can make it

If tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah

And tell me that I take your breath away

Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure

There's nothing left to say

Tell me that you love me anyway

(Tell me that you love me by Victoria Justice)

Shadow's voice was amazing. The way she sang made everyone want to listen and it held a power. You could tell how she was into the song by the way she looked like she was in her own little world. After we were done with the song, she looked back at us to see we were all staring at her. "What?" she asked, slipping off her headphones?

"You were awesome!" Kendall yelled, picking her up and twirling her around. "Hey! Put down my girlfriend!" I said, hitting him on the shoulder lightly. He laughed and set her down as James and Carlos wrapped her in a suffocating hug. "You know, when your not acting all cynical and stuff, you are so adorable!" James said. Carlos just laughed.

"I'm so not adorable," she said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Aw, there's that cynical girl I was talking about," James teased, poking her shoulder. "Well this is sweet and all, BUT GET OUT OF HERE BECAUSE WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" Gustavo yelled, pushing the eject button.

We all looked at each other not knowing what to do until Shadow poked James and yelled, "TAG!", running down the hall laughing. Carlos, Kendall, and I looked at James before running after Shadow. "Hey!" he cried, chasing after us.

Of course, he caught me first.

Kendall POV

I was the fastest out of the four of us and caught up to Shadow. She looked over and smirked. "Race you to the apartment," she said. Not one to back down from a challenge I said, "You are so on." I picked up my face and left her in the dust, laughing.

As soon as I got to the apartment, I threw open the door expecting to find no one inside, but instead found Shadow sitting on the couch eating salt and vinegar potato chips. She looked at me innocently and said, "What took you so long?"

I glared at her and grabbed a handful of chips from her bag and sat on the couch next to her. "Your watching Regular Show?" I asked, raising an eyebrow when the raccoon launched himself into a trashcan, spilling cans that looked like beer. "This is a kid's show?"

"Sort of. It's like the teenage version of adult swim," She said, munching on a super folded chip, causing the crunch to be rather loud. She laughed when the raccoon and blue bird sang to some dude with a giant head.

"I am so going to get you!" James yelled as Carlos bust into the apartment, with James hot on his heels. The day before, Logan and James had switch rooms so I roomed with Logan while James had Carlos all to himself. Carlos jumped into their room but didn't get a chance to lock the door before James could get in. A minute later, we heard a scream, followed by a rather loud moan.

We both looked at each other before we burst out laughing. "J-James! Stop!" we heard Carlos yell. I blushed while Shadow just laughed harder. "We need to sound proof their room," Shadow said, rolling her eyes. I just nodded.

Soon, Logan walked in soaking wet. I raised an eyebrow at his appearance. "Oh lower that bushy eyebrow," he said, "Marcy pushed me into the pool."

"That girl needs to go to anger management," I said. Logan just shook his head and changed. "JAMES!" Carlos yelled from inside the room. Logan jumped, startled by the sudden outburst. Shadow laughed, causing Logan to blush.

After a few hours of cartoons, Shadow fell asleep, looking rather uncomfortable with her head on her chest. That couldn't have been good for her neck, so I laid her down on my lap and she curled up like a cat, looking super adorable like that. She looked so young and innocent, like a child.

Logan came out of his room in his pajamas in search of snackage and raised an eyebrow when he saw Shadow on my lap. "Why is my girlfriend asleep on your lap?" He asked, venom underlying his words. "Hey, she is my cousin you know. I can't hang out with my own cousin?" I asked innocently. He rolled his eyes as I stoked her soft hair and brushed a few strands off her face.

"Whatever," he said, sitting down next to her. I stroked her cheek with my thumb, surprised at how soft her skin was. Under my touch, she slightly flinched and shivered, pulling her knees to her chest, letting loose a small whimper. A few seconds later, her shivering stopped and she relaxed again. I raised an eyebrow at Logan who shrugged. I scooped her up ignoring Logan's protest and tucked her in like I did to Katie.

She snuggled into the blankets. "Warm," she mumbled. I chuckled and petted her and left the room. "Let's go to bed," I yawned to Logan. "Fine," he mumbled.

Shadow Dream Sequence

"**I can't believe a little six year old girl like you was let into the agency," Caro said. I simply sat next to her on the concrete, looking for our next target. "You don't talk much do you?" He asked, looking at me, eyeing the tattoos swirling and pulsing down my shoulders and back. **

**I shook my head and looked up at him. He looked at me with an analyzing look, scanning over me. "You look a lot older than just six." I simply nodded. I was the right height for six, but my eyes told a different tale. Special tattoos covered my back and shoulders. My body held no baby fat, slender and my face held a more oval than circular shape. **

"**A child as young as you shouldn't be in an assassin agency," he said. "But you're not an ordinary child are you?" I shook my head. "What was your name?" He asked, wanting to hear me talk. I hesitated before saying, "Zero. And you're only 12." **

**He ignored my comment. "Funny name. There he is."**

**I looked down to see a 25-year-old man. He looked normal enough, but according to our client, he was dangerous. He was selling a deadly drug that was as poisonous as a black mamba snake bite and he was using it to kill massive amounts of people. I shook my head and scoffed. Power hungry people were one of the most dangerous people alive.**

**But, he wouldn't be any longer. I swooped in for the kill.**

**Second Scene Dream sequence**

**Caro found me the night after we finished off our fortieth hit. "For a little kid, you can kill pretty good. I need to talk to you." He didn't let me say anything and picked me up bridal style and ran to his room. He had the gift of speed. **

"**I found a way to get you out of here kid," he said, staring at me, waiting for a reaction. "What is it?" I asked.**

"**It speaks," he smirked, "I found a school for kids with powers like you. You can get out of here." **

**I shook my head. "I'm not going to leave you. You have a gift to. Come with." He looked at me sadly. He brought my face to his and kissed my softly on my lips. "I love you, but you know that. That's why you have to go. They know how to catch me. I can't let them do to you what they did to me."**

**The door bust open to reveal Sissy and the guards. "They were planning to leave. **_**Kill them!**_**" She cried. She never did like us. The guards chased us down the hall into the training room.**

"**Level 5." The voice said. That was the hardest level. I could pass, but Caro could barely get pass level 3. "No!" I saw the guard wrestle him to the ground. He managed to release the gun and tossed it to me. All my training disappeared at that point. **

**I couldn't recall anything and I was as helpless as a baby. I didn't know what to do. I saw that the guard was about to stab him. I panicked and shot. "NO!" I screamed and shot. The bullet pierced Caro's heart and got the guard as well. I had killed my first love.**

**The head of the agency walked in. "I'm so disappointed in you Zero. I had great plans for you. We rescued you from that hateful woman and this is how you repay us?"**

"**By making me kill people?" I spat. "No thanks." I felt a deep hatred for this man. So I did what I did best. I killed him.**

**Third Dream Sequence**

"**Hi! My name is Traveler! Is it true you used to kill people?" he asked, his eyes shining with curiosity. It sickened me how young boys like him were amused by blood and death. "Yeah," I said, covering my anger for this naïve little boy. I had been at the Special Academy for about a year now and I was seven. "What's your power?" he asked. "I can steal powers and change them," I said rather bluntly. His eyes widened. "COOL!"**

**His outburst drew unwanted attention from a few more students. "Traveler, stop bothering her," said a young girl with cool hair. It has super short and her bangs were long and covered her half of her face. She smiled and looked at me. "My name is Caster and this is Whisper," she said while gesturing to a small girl with blond hair. **

**I nodded at them and sipped my juice. "Not very talkative are you?" Caster asked in a curious and not insulting way. I shook my head. It reminded me of my conversation with Caro so long ago. I forced the tears down.**

**Suddenly I awoke in my bed and shot up. As soon as I recollected my thoughts, I fell back on the bed. I heard the door open and saw the boss from the assassin agency. **

"**You will never escape. You belong to us. You will never be free from me. YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND!" **

**Dream Sequence end**

Yes, before I went to the school, I was an assassin. They discovered me first before the school did. They're the ones that saved me. But I could never forgive them for what they did to children like Caro and I. They had deserved to die.

I couldn't shake off the dream. I was free; I was never going to go back. They were dead now. I felt restless, caged. I threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I slipped on my running shoes and ran. I used Caro's gift and ran as fast as possible. Before I knew it, I was in Oakland, then in San Hose. The cool air felt so good on my skin. It meant I was free.

I ran back to the apartment, but I stopped at a coffee shop and walked the rest of the way. As soon as I got back, it was around 9:45. I changed and showered and walked out to see the boys planning their annual prank war. I scoffed and they turned against me faster than a pack of rabid hyenas. "No one scoffs at Lord Prankerton!" cried Carlos.

I rolled my eyes. "I just think it's stupid," I said, knowing it would set them off. "NO IT'S NOT!" they all said in unison. I walked out into the hallway and listened in to see what I had caused. "I think we have been issued a challenge!" Kendall said.

"Okay, new game. Whoever can prank her first wins!" James announced.

Oh boy.


	20. Chapter 20

When Shadow was in the agency, they named her Zero. They named her Midnight at the academy, and Mama Lisa named her Shadow.

Any questions?

General POV

30 minutes into the prank war, the guys had somehow gotten the girls into the mess and now every teen at the Palm Woods was after her. She had evaded all the others and soon it was down to Katie, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Jo. No one had noticed, but she was acting rather strange that day. She wandered around aimlessly, and sometimes almost crying.

Later on, Jo had a rope trap all set up and ready but Kendall had managed to get her caught in the trap and left her to get herself down. The boys had formed an alliance against Katie and set up a pie catapult in the lobby, waiting for Shadow to walk in. The boys had seen Katie earlier in the park so they weren't worried about her and Logan was upstairs sulking over the fact that he pranked himself.

Soon, she wandered in looking lost and unaware of her surroundings. Her eyes made her look detached from the world looking lost and sad, but her face betrayed nothing. The boys, of course, noticed nothing. They smirked, waiting for her to get a face full of pie. Suddenly, she fainted and tripped the wire, causing one of the girls in the lobby to get a pie facial.

"Shadow!" the boys cried, rushing over to her. Her breathing became hard and strained and her face was flushed red. Kendall touched her face to find it was burning hot. "Come on!" Kendall said, picking her up and rushing into the apartment to find Logan.

"Hey guys, who wo- Shadow! What happened?" He cried, taking her into his arms and laying her on the couch and taking her temperature. "104, that is not good," he said, panicking. Suddenly, Shadow winced in pain and coughed. Her eyes flickered open weakly. She coughed weakly.

"Crap," she said.

Carlos POV

"Are you okay," I asked, worried out of my mind. "Yeah," she said weakly. "Ugh, I hate you Virus." "Huh?" we asked. "Virus was a girl at my school. I pissed her off on this day a few years ago and she gave me a virus that attacks me every year for oneweek."

She had a furious coughing fit and she wheezed weakly. Logan stroked her cheek soothingly. "Shh, just rest until it's over," he said, not wanting her to hurt herself. Kendall and Logan went to go buy some medicine for her. James and I went into out room to grab some blankets only to find her coming out of her room wearing a pair of shorts and t-shirt. "What are you doing up?" James cried. "Too hot," she said feebly, stumbling over to the couch and lying down. "Well I guess the blankets are out," I said, throwing them up in the air.

James grabbed one of the cold ones and wrapped it around her. She sighed and snuggled in. He left a pile of cold blankets beside her for when that one warmed up. "Problem solved," he said, smiling. He looked so proud. I kissed him on the cheek lightly and squealed when he pushed me against the wall and thrust his tongue into my mouth.

"Hey!" Logan said, dropping his medicine all over the floor. Kendall and Logan looked at us in shock and amusement. "Sh, Shadow is sleeping," Kendall, said, feeling her forehead. I glanced over and saw it was true. Her eyes were closed and her breathing had a soft wheeze in it. Her face was less flushed than before, but it was still pretty red.

She winced a little and whispered, "Zero." We looked at each other and shrugged. Better we just let her sleep. We decided to take turns taking care of her starting with me, despite Logan's protests. I fell back on the couch next to her, but the motion caused her to fall into my lap. I didn't want to wake up so I shifted her so we were both comfortable, with her head on my lap and me sitting comfortably.

I turned on the TV and turned the sound down so I wouldn't wake her. I saw that SpongeBob was on so I left it there to watch the little sponge's antics. After a few episodes, James came to relieve me off Shadow duty. "Hey," he said, placing a kiss on my lips and lifted her off me. "Good luck," I said, off to go do a dangerous stunt. I grabbed my helmet and left.

James POV

Thinking she would be hungry, I fixed her some chicken soup from a can and let it sit on the table and waited fro her to wake up, which didn't take very long. After a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open. "James?" she said weakly. I winced; it hurt to see someone so independent and strong sound so weak. She coughed harshly and I quickly rushed over to her and patted her back soothingly.

I brought her the soup, hoping she would eat. "Thanks," she said, smiling at me, which I returned. Even though she was a coughing mess, she still looked beautiful. She ate half the bowl and placed it on the table, saying she was too full. "Soup from a can?" she asked, amused, "Thanks anyway."

I laughed. "No prob. I would probably kill you with my homemade soup."

"You know, somehow I don't doubt that," she said, laughing a little but ending up coughing. I patted her back and she quieted it down after a minute or two. She sniffled and said, "Being sick sucks," as she laid her head back and sighed. "But now you have four great guys to cater to your every need."

She scoffed. "You mean baby me. I hate being so helpless. It sucks." I chuckled and ruffled her soft hair, which I enjoyed running my fingers through. "I would kill for your hair."

"I was told," she said.

"By who?"

"Logan," she said, smiling fondly.

"You really like him don't you," I said, understandingly. She simply looked at me and I could see it in her eyes, but I could see other feelings lying underneath, but before I could analyze it, she turned away.

"Does that answer your question?"

I petted her head as an answer I smiled softly at her. Soon, she fell asleep in the crook of my arm, looking like an innocent little child. Aw, so adorable! It reminded me of the time Katie was sick and fell asleep on the couch watching TV, except she drooled. I chuckled at the memory.

REVIEW PEOPLE OTHERWISE I'LL STOP THE STORY!


	21. Chapter 21

This is a chapter of Shadow's past so enjoy.

Shadow POV

School wasn't very interesting for me. They had taught me well at the agency and so much more, so I did well in school for a six year old. Within a month, I had advanced to the 6th grade classes. To everyone else, I was the freak. To smart, to cool, to weird, to pretty, to small for everyone. Everywhere, everyone had something to say about me, but I didn't care, but no one seemed to get it.

They all smirked every time they insulted me as if their words had any affect. I always wore my agency uniform, uncomfortable in anything else. It was a simple black t-shirt with a silver dragon, a vest with pockets that could hide anything smaller than a fist, a pair of black pants with a ton of pockets that held my weapons the school hadn't managed to confiscate, my dragon necklace, and my combat boots that were heavy duty but light enough for me from jump from building to building.

My hair was always tied up and it always fell over my left eye and a cap always covered my head. It was okay for me. I didn't need friends, I didn't need any company. I was fine by myself. Without Caro, I didn't need anyone. Everyday was that same, until I had made my first friend.

"Um, Zero?" I heard a voice from behind me, as I left algebra. I turned around to face Sprint, a boy with the same power as Caro: speed. "Yes?" I asked him. I wasn't in any hurry, since that was the last period of the day and I had nowhere to go except my room.

He looked slightly flustered. "Hey, Speed boy, you trying to flirt with a six year old assassin?" said some girl who could cause people to fall asleep. She hated me ever since I had turned her power against her and made her fall asleep during training. She turned to me. "I bet they're lying about your past. You couldn't kill anyone if you tried. You're just a pathetic little girl who can't do anything to save yourself."

I said nothing as she glared. When it was obvious I wasn't going to answer her, she sniffed and walked away. "Why do you let them get away with that?" asked Sprint, not pleased with my lack of reaction. I scoffed. "What? Let her degrade herself by throwing useless insults at me?"

He just looked at me while cocking an eyebrow. "You're not really an ordinary six year old are you?"

"I go here and I'm in the 6th grade. Isn't that enough to answer your question? Didn't you have something to tell me?"

"I just wanted to get to know you," He said, grinning. "Well, I'm going to the courtyard," I said, turning around. He followed me and continued to ask me questions.

"Why are you named Zero?"

"The agency named me that. I don't know why?"

"How are you so smart?"

"I can copy powers. I copied some photographic memory and I remember everything I was ever taught."

"What kind of music do you like?"

"A whole bunch but country is the one I listen to the most."

He raised an eyebrow at the unexpected answer but continued the questions.

"Color?"

"Red, black, and silver. Purple is okay too."

"Have you kissed anyone yet?" he asked, this time waggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"Yes," I asked, not skipping a beat.

"Wait, what?" he asked, stopping in his tracks. "Who?"

I hesitated before saying, "Some guy who was my best friend."

"Was?"

"They killed him."

"Oh."

There was a silence as we kept walking and I could feel his eyes bore into the back of my head.

"Do you react to anything? At all?"

"Rarely."

"You are so weird."

"Yup," I said as we reached the courtyard. I walked to the tallest tree and started to climb to the branches that were completely covered by the leaves. I sat in my favorite spot and waited for Sprint to reach the spot. I saw his head poke up, followed by the rest of his body. He looked around.

It was pretty neat. There were plenty of branches to walk on and the leaves covered everything, leaving specks of sunlight to peak through, giving the tree a fairy tale glow. "Pretty cool," he said, grinning at me.

I shrugged. "I guess."

I lay down on a particularly thick branch and closed my eyes. "Hey! You can't fall asleep now!" Sprint cried. I sighed in irritation and sat up to look at him. "For crying out loud, I'm only six. I need my damn nap."

He looked for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. I sighed and lay back down. After a few minutes, I fell asleep. About an hour or two later, I awoke to find that Sprint had lay me on his lap and had also fallen asleep. He was rather large for an 11 year old, so I fit perfectly in his lap. I sat up in a position similar to a child and a fake mall Santa Clause.

I touched his cheek and he stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at me. He stared hard, trying to figure out what had happened. He finally came to his senses and grinned at me. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Why am I on your lap?" I asked. His grin disappeared and in its place was a flustered boy.

"Well, um, you looked really cute when you were sleeping. Like an actual kid, instead of an evil little miniature adult."

"How do you know what my personality is like?" I asked, faking a frown. He laughed and I smiled at him. He stopped abruptly and looked at me shocked. "You smiled!"

"I also farted. Anything else Captain Obvious?"

"Wait, you farted?"

I scoffed and jumped down from the tree. "See you tomorrow," I called up, seeing his surprised expression. I used his power and ran to my room. After a bit of reading, I changed and went to bed.

The next morning when I was changing, Sprint bust into my room while I was putting on my shirt. Luckily, my back was facing the door so he only saw my back and tattoos, swirling and pulsing calmly. He blushed and stammered as I pulled my shirt down and turned to face him. "Dude, I'm only six. I don't have anything for you to blush about."

"Sometimes I forget how young you are," he said, still blushing. I rolled my eyes and walked out into the hallway, hearing him close my door and follow me. We walked down to the food court and I got some bacon, bread, and eggs while Sprint had a sandwich. "So why the entrance this morning?" I asked, scooping up the eggs and bacon with my bread.

"I wanted to eat with you," he grinned. One of his friends, some boy whose name I had forgotten, came over with a few others. "What are you doing over here Sprint? Hanging with the freaky six year old?" The one with green hair asked.

"She's right here you know. Don't be such jerks," he said, glaring at him. I simply ignored them and continued to eat. Actually, the system wasn't based on age, it as based intelligence, but I was one of the rare few who wasn't the same age as her classmates, so I was the prime target for social attacks.

"Whatever. Since when did you two become such good friends?" Green hair asked, sneering. "Since yesterday. Weren't you two friends?" I asked, surprising everyone else with the presence of my voice. "Actually no, they just talk to me sometimes," Sprint explained, ignoring everyone else to speak with me.

I shrugged and get up to leave. "Where are you going?" he asked. I held up my empty tray and went to the training hall to practice. "Hey! You can't ignore us!" Green hair shouted. I ignored them and kept walking.

General POV

The green hair boy was not happy with Shadow walking away and shot out his hand towards her. She turned around to see a vine coming at her and ducked out of the way. She looked at him hard and said, "Oh right, your name is Vine. Not very original is it?" Vine looked at her in surprise, along with the rest of the cafeteria.

His face turned red as he yelled, "Get her!" His group looked at him and shrugged and chased her. "Really?" she asked. She simply shrugged and disappeared, causing the boys to crash into each other. Sprint looked on amused and laughed. "That girl is going to kill us all one day."


	22. Chapter 22

Logan POV

I walked in the apartment to see James smiling at Shadow and stroking her hair while she was asleep, clinging to his arm. I would have been jealous except for the fact that she looked like a cute little 7 years old. "How is she?" I asked, slipping next to Shadow and thumbing her cheek, which was less warm, but still above average.

"She fell asleep after eating some soup," James said, "and no, I did not make it." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," I said, which caused him to be a little miffed. "Yeesh, my cooking isn't that bad," he said, flipping his hair.

"Well, it's my turn now, so you can go to bed now," I said, shooing him away. He mock pouted and laughed. "Fine, spend time with your sick girlfriend instead of your best friend why don't ya," he said. I laughed and threw a pillow at him. "Mmm," Shadow mumbled as James pulled away. To keep her from waking up, I pulled her to me, which caused her to lean on my arm. "She is so cute," James chuckled as he went to bed.

It was pretty late, but I didn't want to leave her alone during the night, so I laid her down in a more comfortable position on one side of the L of the couch, and grabbed some blankets and slept on the side against the wall. "Night," I whispered in her ear, and was rather surprised when she mumbled back, "Night Logie."

Kendall POV

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of rain pounding hard and fast against the window. Really? It's L.A! I looked over at the other bed to see Logan wasn't there, so I went out into the living room to find that Shadow with her forehead against the window, looking at the gloom in the sky and Logan sprawled out on the couch.

"Hey," I greeted Shadow softly as to not wake Logan, "Why are you looking out the window?" "The window is cold. I like the rain too," she said, not looking at me. "Hungry?" I asked. "No," she replied, a few seconds before her stomach growled loudly. "I stand corrected," she said with a completely serious face. I laughed and fixed her a bowl of hot soup and handed it to her. "Aren't you cold in that?" I asked, referring to her t-shirt and shorts.

She shook her head and proceeded to eat. I sat down next to her by the window and ate some cereal. It was kind of nice, us just sitting there, eating and looking out the window, where the rain was pounding hard as ever. The heat was turned on, so we were warm and cozy.

Over by the couch, we heard a loud yawn followed be, "Shadow?" Logan looked up sleepily to see Shadow and I eating with each other. He looked rather irritated. "Man, why is it that every time I see my girlfriend, she's having quality time with someone else?" he asked, glaring a little. "Aw, sorry Logan," Shadow said, smiling apologetically to Logan, strolling over to Logan and lightly pecking his cheek as he blushed. Suddenly, she quickly pulled away as she coughed furiously. As Logan patted her back as her coughing died down, he looked at her clothing and frowned.

"You should be wearing more clothes! No wonder your coughing," he said in a scolding tone. Shadow pouted. "It's too hot," she said, leaning back on the couch with a newly flushed face. Logan wrapped a blanket around her and gave her some cherry medicine. I made an "ew" face as Shadow gulped down the bitter syrup.

After a few gulps of water, she looked a lot better. "Better?" Logan asked, petting her head. She smiled weakly at him and said, "Yeah," which caused him to blush again. Even when she was sick, she was good. "Well, I reckon it's my turn to take care of you," I said to Shadow as I sat down next to you.

"No way! It's my turn!" Logan cried.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You had her last night."

"Not fair! We were both asleep!"

"Whatever. Besides, I deserve to spend some time with my cousin," I said, pulling her to me.

"Uh, she's my girlfriend," He said, pulling her to him.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't I get a say?"

"No!" we both yelled.

"Morning everybody!" Carlos said, happily bounding into the room with James behind him. "What's going on?" James asked, eyeing the situation we were in. "It's my turn to watch her," Logan said, glaring.

Shadow sighed irritably and got up despite our protests. "I can take care of myself." She walked to he room and closed the door. The click of the lock was deafeningly loud. "So now what?" Carlos asked, his brown eyes wide with curiosity. We all looked at each other and shrugged. Thunder boomed, causing Carlos to squeal and hide behind James, who grinned while holding him.

I walked over to Shadow's room with the guys trailing behind me. I knocked on her door and waited for an answer. "What?" she called from inside. "We're sorry for, um, whatever it is we did," I said lamely. She peeked her head out and smiled shyly. "It's not you guys, but I just hate being babied. I'm just so used to being on my own. Sorry," she said, coughing a little.

"It's okay Shadow!" Carlos cried, pulling her to him, "We're sorry for babying you. Group hug!" We all scooped her up into a giant hug. "Can't breathe!" she cried out from the middle. We released her, laughing as we did so. "Woah!" Logan cried as she fell into his arms. She looked the way she did when she first became sick, all flushed and strained.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, all panicked and boyish like. "Yeah, it always gets worse before it gets better," she said, wincing a little. "Get on the bed and rest," James said, scooping her up and placing her on the bed. "Hey! This was the babying thing I was talking about," she said, getting up. "Oh no you don't," Logan said as we all pushed her on the bed.

A mischievous smile flitted across her face. "Oh, you don't want to do that," she said, pushing us off her. "Um, I think we can take _you_," James said, rolling his eyes.

"Well you obviously aren't thinking," she said, standing up. Irritated, James pushed her back, only to find she had gotten behind him and was pushed instead. She leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Top of my class, remember?"

He growled, to which she replied with a louder growl that made me want to wet my pants. Her face was no longer red and her voice no longer had a wheeze in it. "Yes! In your face Virus! I finally got it down to only 2 days!" she cried out in victory.

She snapped her fingers and her clothes changed into her T-shirt and jeans. "Yes! I'm gonna go flying!" she cried as she threw open her window and jumped out. We all rushed to the window as we saw her shoot across the sky. "That girl is crazy," James said, shaking his head.


	23. Chapter 23

2nd Chapter of Shadow's past

Zero POV

"You know," Sprint, said, "Zero really doesn't suit you. You should have a prettier name, like Star or something." Sprint and I were walking to combination class, where we learned to combine our skills or use the ones we already have to make new skills. Mr. Lorenz, a lion, taught it, Hey, humans aren't the only ones with powers.

A large python slithered up to us and coiled around me. All the animals who weren't able to communicate with humans were required to where bracelets that translated animal sounds into English. "Morning Zero," the python, said. "Morning Slier," I said, petting his head, "You know, you're too big to coil around me now."

He slithered down onto the floor beside me. I could feel irritation beside me and I looked over to Sprint to see him glaring. Not wanting to make him feel like a third wheel I touched his shoulder and smiled, which he blushed at. "What were you saying about my name?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you could change it to something other than Zero," He said, twiddling his fingers. "How about Midnight?" Slier suggested, weaving around my legs. "I like it," I said, tilting my head in consideration. As we reached the classroom, Slier parted and Sprint and I went into the classroom.

This was my favorite class since it was filled with people and animals of all ages and it was fun to play around with my gifts. Today, it was a free day and we could try different things and experiment. I had read a Harry Potter book the day before and I wanted to try something. I picked up a stick and pointed at Sprint, who was trying to vibrate his molecules to pass through walls.

He picked up a rock and was about to throw it at the wall in frustration, but I whispered "expelliarmus" and used telepathy to bring the rock to me and my flash power to make it look like magic. He looked up at me in surprise and saw the rock in my hand. I laughed at his face. "Um, excuse me," a voice behind me said. I turned to see a girl about a year older than me. She had shaggy brown hair and large purple glasses. Her clothes were rather dull, consisting of a mud brown shirt and barf green pants.

"Can you use, um, magic?" she asked, her green eyes wide with wonder. "Nah, it's just a few combined powers," I said, twirling the stick. "Oh," she said, looking rather embarrassed. "What's your power?" she asked shyly. "I can copy and manipulate gifts," I told her, "What's yours?"

"I can use telepathy," she said quietly.

"Hey! That's what I used just now!" I said, smiling brightly at her.

"Really?" she asked, looking rather proud. I nodded and demonstrated using the stick. I pointed it at her glasses and lifted them off her face. "It does look like magic, huh?" I said, placing them back on her face.

I laughed. "Look I'm a witch!" I said, pointing it at a ball on the floor and making it disappear. Her eyes widened in wonder. "By the way, my name is Telesis," she said with a shy smile. "Zero, but I'm thinking of changing my name to Midnight," I said, making the ball reappear.

Telesis nodded vigorously in agreement. "You totally should! I mean Zero is cool and all, but Midnight really makes you," she said, "The main office does the name change for you, ya know."

At that moment, the bell rang and I headed off to the main office after parting with Telesis. Sprint followed me there. After that was done, we both went to the food court for dinner. The school provided many restaurants and malls within the buildings to stimulate the outside world, except that everything was free. It was their way of helping us adapt to the outside world.

Sprint and I headed over to Subway and bought a couple of sandwiches. As we ate, he stared as I finished the foot long in a matter of minutes. "You're like a bottomless pit," he said amused as I crammed 3 bags of chips into my stomach. By the time he was done, I finished my drink and belched loudly in his face. " 'Scuse me," I said, wiping my mouth. He laughed and patted my back.

"You know, you're a pretty good kid, Midnight," he said, using my new name for the first time. I grinned. "Yeah, I know."


	24. Chapter 24

James POV

After we changed, Logan kept standing by the window to see is Shadow was coming back. As soon as we managed to pull him away, the windows burst open and Shadow tumbled in. Her hair was a perfect mess, all pretty and windblown. I use 10 bottles of hairspray and a comb to get my perfect hair and she can fly around and make it perfect? That is so not fair!

"The theater downtown is playing the Harry Potter movie!" she exclaimed. My Carlos's, the magic loving geek, eyes widened at the news. "Can we go?" he asked, giving us the puppy dog pout, which was almost as good as Katie's. "I don't know man," Kendall began, but Shadow joined in with Carlos.

"Please!" she asked, pouting along with Carlos, giving them the ultimate doggy pout duo. It was too adorable to resist and Kendall caved. Soon, we were both at the movie. Along the way, Kendall had brought Jo with us. We sat in this order: Jo, Kendall, Logan, Shadow, Carlos, and me.

Shadow and Carlos chatted about the movie excitedly, which caused me to feel a little left out, and it seemed Logan felt the same way by the way he was glaring at the screen. When the movie came on, the two had stayed silent the whole movie with their eyes glued to the screen. At the end, Shadow said, "Poor Dobby," rather loudly, causing everyone in the theater to laugh.

At the front, they were handing out copies of the elder wand and of course, Shadow and Carlos each got one, and begged us to get one to, for them of course. On the way home, Kendall and Jo left to go on a date, and Logan and I walked behind the two magic fans as they gushed over the movie.

"Hey, don't look so glum," I said to Logan as I threw my arm over his shoulder and pinched his cheek, "they're just excited they have something in common."

Logan just looked sadly at his girlfriend and sighed. "We're growing apart," he said sadly. I cocked my eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "We haven't been spending much time together lately," he said, sighing. I patted his back, not knowing what to say. We reached the apartment and Shadow had used her powers to make it look like she was a witch and disarmed Carlos. He laughed and chased after her happily.

I wanted to let Logan and Shadow to get some alone time, so I grabbed Carlos and headed down to the pool, leaving them to talk.

Logan POV

Shadow watched James and Carlos leave with an amused look on her face. After they left, she looked in the fridge for something to eat. Taking the chance, I walked over and stood behind her. She didn't find anything and stood up and turned around, only to bump into me. "Sorry Logie," she apologized, smiling shyly. I blushed. It wasn't fair! Why did she have to have this power over me? I didn't even know if I even affect her at all.

"Logan?" she asked, worried as she touched my cheek, which tingled. I couldn't take it anymore! I turned her around and pushed her against the island and caged her in with my arms. "L-Logan?" she stuttered nervously, blushing a little. That was more like it. I stared deep in her eyes, which were changing to a deep onyx color.

"Do you still like m-me?" I asked her, cursing myself for stuttering. "Huh?" she asked, clearly confused.

"It feels like we're growing apart," I said sadly, cupping her cheek in my hand.

Instead of answering, she leaned up and kissed me. I was surprised at first, but I soon closed my eyes and let myself melt into it. She tasted sweet and mature, her lips moving perfectly against mine. I could feel the passion and love behind it as she poured her feelings into the kiss. She parted ad smiled at me. "Does that answer your question?" she said, her breath tickling my face.

"You didn't know that I'm in love with you?" she asked sadly, placing a small kiss on my cheek. "Y-you are?" I asked, blushing.

"Yup," she said, grabbing my face and making me face her, "I, Shadow, am in love with you, Logan. Do you, Logan, love me, Shadow?" She laughed a little at her wording.

"Yeah," I breathed into her ear, "I, Logan, am in love with you, Shadow." I could feel her shiver. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. As my hands fluttered over her back, I could feel her gasp when I did. I pulled away from her.

"You're sensitive back here?" I asked in surprise, running my hands over the top of her back, which caused her to squeal. I chuckled and continued to do it. "S-stop!" she cried. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at me. _And. Freaking. Wiggled. It._

Oh, that was just too good. I grabbed it in my lips and sucked on it. Her eyes widened in surprise and she moaned. I could feel it go straight down into my pants. She smirked and I knew she could sense what happened.

"I think we should go into my room," she said, pulling me to her.


	25. Chapter 25

Kendall POV

"Bye sweetie," Jo said, kissing me on the cheek. I returned it and grinned at her as she went back to the set to film her show. I went up to the apartment and saw that Shadow and Logan were both watching TV, but Logan was looking really flushed while Shadow was smirking.

I grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down next to Logan, who squealed in surprise. I looked at him amused. "What was that?" I asked, smirking.

"Y-you surprised me," he stuttered.

"Well you seem rather… sensitive," I said suspiciously.

He blushed furiously. Shadow looked over at me and winked. I looked in her eyes and that told me everything. I blushed as well as she laughed. "Well this is… awkward," I said, still blushing along with Logan.

"Hey you guys!" James said happily, followed by a soaking wet Carlos. "Don't ask," he said, pouring water out of his helmet.

_It's gonna be a big night!_

_We're gonna ha-_

I picked up my phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Boys! Get over here! Gustavo's going nuts!" Kelly yelled, "Wait do-" was the last thing I heard before she phone was cut off. "Well, let's head over to the studio to see what horrible thing we need to fix now."

OVER AT THE STUDIO

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled as the group came in, "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Logan fans have taken over the studio!" Kelly cried, looking like she was about to tear her hair out.

"What?" Logan asked, clearly confused.

"They're upset that you're going out with Shadow and they got us to call you guys over here," she explained, "They wanted to try to break you two apart," she said as she pointed at Logan and Shadow, who were holding hands.

"THERE HE IS!" cried a voice from outside the door. We all turned around to see a group of girls wearing "I HEART LOGAN" t-shirts standing there with a fierce determination in their eyes. "Grab them!" one of them cried.

"Aaaaahhh!" Logan screamed girlishly. Shadow rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. "C'mon dude," She said, navigating him through the mess of screaming girls. Somehow, they managed to get away, drawing the girls after them.

When the girls left, we saw that the entire studio was trashed and Gustavo's glasses. "DOGS! CLEAN THIS UP!" He yelled, clearly not happy.

Logan POV

As soon as we left the room, the girls followed us. After we turned a corner, Shadow opened a random door and pushed me in and followed. She locked the door and pressed her ear to the door to listen. "They passed us," she said after a few minutes.

I sighed in relief and turned to see where we were. "Ew, a supply closet," I groaned. "Oh, suck it up," she laughed.

"So now what?" she asked, turning to me.

"Why me?"

"They're your fans," she said, rolling her eyes.

I huffed and crossed my arms. She sighed at my immaturity and grabbed my hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and then suddenly, we were in the studio.

"Cool," I said, kissing her cheek as she blushed.

"How di- wha-?" Kelly stammered. "Oh crap," Shadow muttered.


	26. Chapter 26

Kelly POV

"You appeared out of nowhere!" I cried, pointing at Shadow. "Um, Abra Cadabra?" she said, rather unsure.

"We don't have time for this! They're coming!" Logan yelled, pointing down the hallway.

"They're in here again!" one of the fans cried. They rushed in again and pinned Shadow against the wall. She didn't even flinch as they glared menacingly at her.

"How dare you steal Logan from us!" the leader yelled, poking her stomach. She was rather pretty, but in a normal way, the kind you saw everywhere. She had long brown hair and green eyes and she wore jeans and sneakers.

Shadow remained silent, but you could see the amusement in her eyes as her lips twitched to form a smile. "What's this?" the girl asked suspiciously as she pulled a necklace from the front of her shirt. It was a beautiful dragon pendant about the size of a quarter. The details were stunning and the eyes were pretty red gems.

The girl smirked and ripped it from her neck. "Let's make a deal. You can have the necklace back, if you break up with Logan," she said as she held a triumphant smile.

Shadow rolled her eyes and broke free from two girls that were holding her down and snatched the necklace back and stuffed it into her pocket. "No thanks, I'm good," she said, patting the brown haired girl's head.

The girls that had been holding her down were shocked. "How did you….?" one of them trailed off. They glared at her, a new passion burning in her eyes. They growled and launched themselves at her.

Shadow turned around and side stepped, causing them to crash into each other. "Whoa, déjà vu," she mumbled.

Suddenly, she burst out laughing, causing everyone to look at her strangely. She was soon leaning against the wall clutching her stomach with tears streaming down her face. After about ten very awkward minutes, she stopped. She peered around creepily and shouted out "I WIN" and ran out the door.

"Omg WTF just happened?" one of the girls asked.


	27. Chapter 27

If you like this story, check out my other one Broken! And please review, it makes me feel like no one is reading, and if no one is reading, what would be the point in updating?

General POV

Shadow ran down the hallways of the studio, careful to avoid rabid fangirls. These girls were like a different species! After a few minutes, she bumped into a small girl. She looked down in surprise. The girl she bumped into was no more than 10 years old. She had adorable blue eyes and jet-black hair, which was in a French braid, and she had on a cute blue dress with frills and a teardrop shaped necklace.

She was holding a small animal that looked like a… piplup? "Trish?" Shadow asked. Trish was a girl from the school who Shadow had taken on as a little sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Traveler sent me because I missed you!" she said happily, smiling brightly as she hugged her. "Piplup! Pip pip piplup!" the small pokemon cried. "Nice to see you too," Shadow chuckled.

Trish was able to take things from cartoons, hence the strange creature that was prancing around happily. "Oh my God! It's a pokemon!" one of the fan girls screamed. Not knowing what to do, Shadow snapped her fingers and the girls fainted. "Ugh, I should have totally done that earlier," she groaned.

"C'mon," she said, taking Trish's hand and bringing her to the boys. Any girl that they came across was immediately knocked out. When she got to the room, she saw that everyone in there was tied up and gagged. She simply looked at them blankly while Trish giggled. "…. I am so tempted to just leave you guys here."

This comment was met by numerous muffled protests. "Okay fine, I was just joking," she said. She snapped her fingers and the gags and ropes were loosened. "You know what? I don't even care anymore and- is that a pokemon?" Kelly asked.

After a few minutes of explaining, the boys and Shadow were dismissed and they were on their way to the apartment. "How old are you Trish?" James asked her. She giggled and said, "10!"

"Wow, if only Katie was like that," James chuckled.

"Well if Katie was like this, then we would have probably been in jail," Kendall pointed out.

Shadow chuckled and patted Trish's head. "This girl would probably visit your cell to laugh," she laughed.

Trish shrugged as if to say, "She isn't lying."

Trish skipped happily up the hallway and waited for them to catch up. As soon as they did, they opened the door to see Katie with boxing gloves and a beat up punching bag. They looked over to Mrs. Knight who shrugged. "She needed a new outlet for her anger," she said, going back to her magazine.

"Who's that?" Katie asked, pointing a gloved hand at Trish, who was hiding behind James. "I'm Trish," she said shyly. Shadow glanced over at the Pokémon and snapped her fingers, turning it into stuffed animal for the time being.

"Katie," Katie replied, continuing to beat up the poor punching bag. As it turned, it revealed James's face taped on it, all beat up and torn. James was absolutely terrified. "Still think I'm your 'biggest fan'?" she asked, smirking.

He shook his head vigorously and whimpered as the other boys laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

General POV

"That's a cute stuffed animal Trish," Katie commented, gesturing to the once animated Piplup. Trish looked down at her pet in surprise and looked back up at Shadow, who winked playfully at her. Trish giggled and turned to Katie. "Thanks!" she said brightly.

"See Katie? This is how a normal 10 year old acts," James said, ruffling her hair. Shadow and Trish turned to him with dubious faces.

"Normal?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow. James ignored them and turned to Katie, smirking. She simply rolled her eyes. "Want to go to the park?" she asked, turning to Trish. She turned to Shadow with a curious look. "Can I?" she asked excitedly. She laughed and nodded.

The girls ran down to the pool, probably off to cause mischief. "If this place isn't on fire in the next hour, I'm going to be very surprised," Shadow commented. The boys looked at her in surprise and fear. She looked at the expressions and laughed. She patted their heads.

"Bye!" she said cheerily and waltzed out the door. "Your girlfriend is going to kill us all one day," James commented. "He's not wrong," Shadow called from down the hall surprising them.

DOWN BY THE POOL

Shadow sat down with a book and read when she heard a loud group scream and saw a group of girls chasing Justin Beiber. She chuckled and returned to the book until she heard a splash and saw that Justin had jumped into the pool to hide. After a minute, the girls had dissipated and he peered out.

She looked around and saw that she and Justin were the only ones around the pool. "They must have left when all the fan girls came," she muttered to herself. Justin, soaking wet, hopped out of the pool and shivered.

He sloshed into the lobby and entered the elevator. "Well that was completely pointless," she said, picking up her book and going to get some coffee when she saw the boys running out of the lobby. They grabbed her and dragged her to the studio. "Gustavo," Kendall said in response to her surprised face.

She sighed and let herself be dragged to the studio.

STUDIO

"Good news!" Gustavo said, looking like his grumpy self, "Griffin wants a celebrity singer to sing with us, so I got Justin Beiber!" The boys looked at him with blatant disgust. "Say what!" they all said at him, except for Shadow, who started laughing hysterically at their faces.

Kelly and Gustavo looked at her strangely before spotting him walk through the door. "Hey Gustavo!" Justin said, high fiving him.

Gustavo turned to the boys and yelled, "Befriend him and get along!" before pushing them all out the door. Outside, Justin looked at them all before his eyes landed on Shadow, who was calming down from her laugh attack. He smiled and took her hand.

"How would you like to be my girlfriend?"


	29. Chapter 29

Okay people I know that you guys really want to more and more chapters but its rather inconsiderate of you guys to demand it. It's not easy writing one chapter after another and I've been busy lately and I don't appreciate you guys rushing me. I'm doing the best I can but I'm really frustrated.

Here's your chapter. Are you happy now?

General POV

After Justin asked that, it suddenly became silent and the air was so tense, you could taste it. Logan slipped his arm around Shadow's shoulders and gave him a rather irritated stare. "She's my girlfriend," he said, his voice calm but slightly menacing.

Justin backed off with a sheepish grin. "Sorry dude, my bad, I didn't know. We cool?" he asked, offering his hand in a truce towards Logan. Being an overly nice person at the first sign of kindness, he dropped the jealous boyfriend face and smiled and shook his hand.

"We're cool."

Shadow laughed and lightly hit Logan's shoulder. "You are such a pushover," she said, her voice light with laughter.

"So what now?" Carlos asked, his eyes wide with childlike curiosity. "You are so adorable," James said, pecking his cheek. Carlos proceeded to blush profusely.

"You guys are going out?" Justin asked, not looking disgusted, just curious. "Yup," they answered at the same time, James putting his arm around Carlos's shoulder.

"Man if only my cousin could get a guy," he chuckled, relieving Kendall, who was worried about what Justin, might say about them. "You want to go to the pool?" James asked.

"Did you even have to ask?"

THE NEXT DAY

"Morning!" Shadow called to the four sleepy boys that dragged themselves into the living room.

"Since when do you watch the news?" Kendall asked, grabbing an apple from the counter and taking a gigantic bite from it.

"I felt like I had to," she said rather ominously.

"Hey! Isn't that us?" Carlos asked, pointing to the screen.

ON THE TV

"Welcome to Pop Tiger News! This is Tracy here with the latest juicy gossip!" the announcer yelled.

The picture of Carlos and James kissing was thrown on the screen with the caption: Carlos and James from Big Time Rush: Jarlos?

"Here you see the two of the band members from Big Time Rush, Carlos and James, kissing as the pool. This picture was taken by Justin Bieber and sent in this morning. He was going to do a duet with them but now that this new couple has been revealed, he is now backing out of the deal. Here are his exact words."

Justin was on screen being interviewed.

"I mean, they seemed cool at first, but now this? I don't think I can do it. I mean, what if one of them came after me?"

OFF TV

Kendall turned off the TV. "That little girly singing BASTARD!" He screamed.

"Kendall, it's fine," Carlos said, putting a hand on his shoulder, but his eyes were brimming with tears.

"No, Carlos, it isn't! He exploited us! I can't believe this!" he yelled. Shadow could feel the anger radiating off him. She knew why he felt so strongly. He was the leader; he was supposed to protect them.

She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder and released his anger. He looked up at her and the fire in his eyes disappeared. "Thanks."

She smiled sadly at him. "No problem."


	30. Chapter 30

General POV

At the office, the boys and Shadow met with an unhappy Griffin and a furious Gustavo. "WHAT IS THIS?" he screamed, pointing to the TV screen, displaying the kiss. James and Carlos winced. "Boys, I need this fixed and I need it fixed now. If you don't manage to convince everyone that this is a hoax, you will all be fired," Griffin instructed, turning on his heel to leave, his bodyguards trailing behind him, leaving the group stunned.

THE NEXT DAY

The band was awaiting nervously in the dressing room of a studio belonging to some random talk show Gustavo had arranged to have them on so they could convince their fans that this as a misunderstanding. "I don't get why we have to do this! So what if Carlos and James are dating! It's a free country!" Kendall grumbled, obviously irritated at their situation. "It's okay Kendall," Carlos piped up, giving him a cheery comforting smile.

James played with his messy hair, free from his helmet. Shadow simply stood there, silently observing the scene. It unnerved her to the fact that they were doing this at all. Logan noticed this and grabbed her waist and pulled her to him and placed his lips softly into her dark hair. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I think you should ask Carlos and James. They're the ones who have to lie to the whole world about who they are," she said, sighing and leaned into him.

"Out in five, got it?" one of the crew said poking his head into the room. Kendall nodded lazily and got up and walked out, followed by the others.

Out on stage, they waved and smiled at the cheering audience and piled on the couch for guest and faced the host, Michelle, a pretty blue eyed blonde hair young lady whose eyes shined with anticipation.

Under her breath, Shadow mumbled, "Let the torture begin." Logan chuckled and pulled her closer.

Seeing this, Michelle used this to break the ice. "So Logan, I see you and Shadow are pretty close," she commented, flashing a smile.

Surprised at being the first one being questioned, he flashed a nervous grin back at her. "Yeah, I-I guess so, I mean, I hope so," he stuttered hopelessly. Shadow snickered and turned to the audience.

"Don't get your hopes up girls, he's mine," she said, grinning and kissing Logan on the mouth as the crowd erupted in whoops and cheers. Logan ran his hand nervously though his hair and chuckled. He grabbed her and pulled her up on his lap. "Sorry, but it's true," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, now that we've confirmed there's no trouble in paradise, let's get on to the real story, shall we?" Michelle said mischievously, her eyes twinkling. The crowd cheered.

She turned to Carlos, who had been smiling at the audience the whole time, hoping no one would notice that he was breaking on the inside. Beside him, James squeezed his hand and whispered to him, "Don't worry."

"So what was with that kiss the whole world has been talking about?" Michelle asked.

Clearing his throat so no one would notice his voice slightly wavering, "I-it was a dare," Carlos said, cursing himself for stuttering. He smiled and hoped no one would notice. Michelle turned to James for confirmation. Being the drama queen he was, acting was no problem for him. "Of course it was! I would never betray my lady fans," he said, smiling at the crowd and winking.

Shadow thought she saw one girl faint and wondered if what would happen if she ever turned into a crazy fangirl. "I would kill myself," she thought to herself.

After a while, the conversation somehow got twisted into a debate on gay people and Carlos and James found it even harder to control themselves. "It must be so hard for you boys to be continually called gay everyday," Michelle said, in what could have been classified as sympathetic.

"Well there's nothing wrong with being gay," James said, his smile now tight and seemingly plastered on.

One of the audience members stood up. "Well, I think it unnatural and unholy. It's not right for a man to love another man. It's just sick," he said, returning to his seat. Now fed up with all the comments, James jumped up and yelled at the man.

"STOP!" he roared, "No more! I don't care what any of you stupid heatless people think!" He pulled up Carlos from the couch and kissed him hard on the lips and wrapped his arms around his waist. As soon as he pulled away, he turned to the crowd. "I love Carlos and I don't give a damn about what anyone says. There's nothing wrong with being gay!"

The crowd was silent before erupting into deafening cheers.


End file.
